Iridescent
by flyingconverselol
Summary: Annabeth Chase heads to her mom's home in L.A. to get away from her dad and her new step-mom. Annabeth's mom is an actress and an architect. On invitation to a popular night club called 'Twenty-one and Under', Annabeth is forced to go, and she meets a beautiful green-eyed guy...while getting her face smashed into a smelly bathroom door. Full summary Inside! Plenty of PERCABETH.
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHH! I couldn't help it, I just HAD to write this EVEN WHEN I already have soo many fanfics I have to update. **

**This is my first multi-chapter Percy Jackson fanfic! **

**Iridescent**

**Summary: Annabeth Chase heads to her mom's home in L.A. to get away from her dad and her new step-mom. Leaving her best friends, Grover and Juniper, is a big step for her, but she can't deal with her family anymore. Annabeth's mom is an actress and an architect. On invitation to a popular night club called 'Twenty-one and Under', Annabeth is forced to go, and she meets a beautiful green -eyed guy...while getting her face smashed into a smelly bathroom door.**

* * *

1

I meet the one and only Punk Princess

I walked through the airport to baggage claim, my heart pumping with excitement. Around me, people were busily rushing around. I searched the crowd at baggage claim, wondering if my mom was here to pick me up yet. I grabbed my small suitcase covered in cute, big-eyed owls and waited, staring expectantly at my phone. It rang, and my mom spoke. "Hello, Annabeth! I'm at home right now, but Thalia will bring you home. She'll find you." Mom explained. "Okay. Bye, Mom. See you soon." I ended the call. "Hey! Annie, over here!"

I looked up, my heart aching. My best friends, Grover and Juniper, had always called me that. It was a name that annoyed me, and they knew that, teasing me all the time. I couldn't believe I had left them. It made me feel terrible.

But they weren't the reason why I had left. My family was. Dad had re-married to a beautiful lady who didn't really care for him or any of us. She brought along two twin boys. They were nice children, but slightly hyper. My step-mom hated my guts and everything about me.

Not exactly the most friendly environment to grow up in.

So I left. I decided to live with my mom, Anthea Kay. She was a famous actress and architect with a huge company that designed many homes and neighborhoods around the U.S. I looked up to her; she was my model.

"Annie! Here!"

I finally found the girl calling my name. Her hair was black and spiky, and there were bold blue stripes in it. Her eyes were a stunning electric blue, defiant and proud. I cocked my head, studying her. She was dressed in punk clothing and black and silver combat boots. Many of the guys passing checked her out, but she stood, not looking at any of them.

I walked over to her. "Uh, do I know you?" The girl grinned, shaking her head. "No. But you do now! I'm Thalia. I'm one of your mom's adopted kids...one of her best friends, my mom, died in a car crash and she adopted me and my brother," she said. My eyes widened. Horror struck through me. "Gosh! I'm so sorry, Thalia. I'm not Annie, I'm-"

"Annabeth. Yeah, yeah, but I like my nickname for you. Don't you?" Thalia asked, the silver bracelet sliding up and down her arm as she swiftly led me to the car. I sighed. "Actually, not really. But it's okay."

Thalia flashed me a gorgeous smile of perfect teeth. "Great! Anyway, Anthea asked me to take you to our driver and then to home! Welcome to L.A., Annabeth!" She said warmly. I was relieved that she didn't say 'Annie'. It hit a little too close to home.

Thalia and the driver helped me with my stuff when we got to the glossy black limo. Then we climbed in, and I enjoyed the ride.

Thalia leaned back casually, hands behind her head. "Hey. Want a soda?" She threw me a cherry coke from the mini fridge next to her. I caught it and sipped, refreshed. "So...my mom has adopted you?"

"Yeah. Jason and me," Thalia replied. "Your mom is awesome. She's more of a mother than my real mom was." I smiled, seeing that Thalia really seemed grateful.

The car stopped. "Hey, we're here."

The car pulled in front of a large, grand mansion of white marble, one of my mom's designs, of course. My mom stood at the steps, a phone to her ear as she talked quickly. Probably about her company. She shut her phone and rushed forward, beaming. "Annabeth! I'm so glad you're home..."

She wrapped me in a hug and smiled widely. "Hi, Mom." She felt real-like she was actually happy to see me and not acting. "I've missed you," I said.

She went back and gestured at Thalia. "So, you've met Thalia. Would you like to meet Jason? I think he's talking to Nico upstairs." Mom said, bringing me inside. At the mention of Nico's name, a very light blush came across Thalia's face. I winked at her, and the blush became darker.

They brought my stuff inside.

We went upstairs into one of the giant bedrooms to the right. Mom knocked, then opened the door. A tall dark-haired boy with olive green eyes and a tall boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes were playing Call of Duty, screaming at the TV.

"Guys. Annabeth is here," Mom said, turning the TV off. They groaned, setting the controllers down. "Okay! I'll grab some snacks for you guys. Be right back."

The blond boy stood up, smiling sincerely, holding his hand out. "Hey, Annabeth. I'm Jason, your adoptive brother. Welcome to L.A.!" He said warmly. I shook his hand. He watched me carefully, as if waiting for some extreme reaction from me. The other boy edged forwards, his eyes covered by his dark bangs. "Nico." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He did the same thing as Jason, studying me.

I nodded politely, smiling. Thalia rolled her blue eyes. "Oh my gosh, Nico. Why do you always act like this?"

Nico turned to Thalia, face red. "Well, you of all people should know that I'm not a people person." Thalia snickered. "See? My theory of you being emo is correct," She crowed, smiling. Nico rolled his eyes, sitting back onto Jason's white bed. His entire room was really neat. Surprising for a boy.

"Whatever. I think I'm going to go," Nico said, getting up. I saw panic in her eyes. "Hey, I didn't think you would be that sensitive about it," Thalia said. Nico cast a reluctant look back at her. "You-"

"Don't say that, Thalia," Jason said, sighing. Thalia sent a pointed look her brother's way. 'We're talking about this later, then', it read.

"Oh, well. Whatever. When you get manly enough, come back. Or better, don't." Thalia snorted, arms crossed. Nico's eyes narrowed, and he left without a word. Once he was out, Thalia sighed. "I hate pretending like I don't like him. But I have to. He pretty much already suspects that I like him," Thalia said, dragging me with her.

"Ta-da!" She flung open a silver door with elegant black patterns on it. Inside, however, was a whole new story. Band posters covered the white walls, and random albums were strewn across her giant espresso-colored bed. A book case sat in one corner, and two tables in another. The TV and a laptop were both on. A black night stand stood at the side of her bed. Her clothes were neatly set in her closet, and I could tell the nice dresses and skirts had never or rarely been touched. The guitar stood on its stand with a notebook and loose music notes around it.

I sat down cautiously on the blue bean bag behind the TV. She whistled. Suddenly, a bird screeched in, its wings spread wide. "Holy-!"

"This is Ace, my hawk. Amazing, isn't he?" She stroked its feathers. "It's not illegal to keep a bird of prey in your room?" I asked, shocked. Thalia grinned. "I have permission."

She clicked her fingers three times, and a Siberian husky with piercing white eyes bounded in, shaking its coat. "Honestly? Are you like the animal goddess or something?"

"Sadly, no," Thalia replied.

I laughed. "So, what's up with you and Nico?" I asked curiously. Thalia smiled. "Oh, well, I have a crush on him...I guess, but I pretend not to so he doesn't find out. I'm not really out for dating him. That's not my thing," she said. I nodded. "Oh."

She yawned, grabbing her red and white electric guitar and plugging it in. "Hey, Annie, do you play music?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "Just the violin and cello," I replied. Her eyes lit up. "Cool! I just play the guitar and the piano."

"What about Jason?" I asked, considering my new foster brother. "Nah, he's not into that. He plays basketball and soccer, though," she replied, clicking on her laptop. Suddenly, Avril Lavigne blasted it, and she started playing her guitar along. "C'mon, Annie! Sing!"

I tapped my foot, intoxicated by Thalia's enthusiasm. "Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one."

Thalia blurted out the lyrics with me, laughing. Her voice was pitch perfect. After we finished goofing around, we collapsed on her bed. "Man, you need to go into the music industry. Your voice is amazing!" I said. She shook her head. "No."

"Thalia..."

"My mom was a singer. Look where she ended up. Dead from drunk driving. I don't want to turn out like her," Thalia said, her eyes stone cold. I cringed. I was scared of the look she was giving me. Her eyes were dead like she had no hope of forgiving her mother for acting the way she had. "But you have so much potential! You don't have to go on the same path as your mom," I replied. She stopped, not turning back. "I won't be able to stop myself. Sometimes I don't want to admit it, but I'm a lot like my mother."

She went downstairs, beckoning me with a hand. "C'mon. Let's not talk about her. I'll give you the grand tour."

I followed her, wondering exactly what Thalia's past was like.

**OK! FIRST CHAPTER DOWN! :) I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THE SECOND ONE...HEHE**

**oh yeah, do you like the idea of Thalia/Nico or Thalia/Luke or Thalia/ someone else?**

** See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iridescent**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So, I like both couples...thalico and thaLuke. So you guys have to choose who you like more. Tell me in the reviews or PM me! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter**

**thanks for reading :)**

**I get the grand tour and meet some of 'the gang'**

"And here's the movie theater!" We walked into the basement, peering into the dark and carpeted room. Thalia flipped the lights on, and the light slowly became visible. There was a giant screen, bean bags, a huge couch, a love seat, movie posters, and a collection of more than a hundred movies on shelves to the side. A popcorn machine stood in a corner with a snow cone machine on the counter.

"This is awesome. This has become my favorite area," I said, smiling as I collapsed onto a bean bag. Thalia grinned wickedly. "Oh, there's much more. You're going to love the pool and the Jacuzzi. There's also the indoor gym, the music room, the library, and all of that stuff. Oh, there's a salon and spa room on the third floor, I think. It's Piper and Silena's favorite place," Thalia told me.

"Who are Piper and Silena?" I asked. Thalia smacked her forehead. "Oh! I forgot to introduce them. Lemme call over the entire gang," she said, quickly dialing on her phone. She paused for a second. She mumbled, shaking her head. Why was Thalia acting so weird?

"Hi."

"You have to meet Annabeth."

"Yeah. Sorry. Forgot to tell you."

"Mm hm. Come now if you can."

"Bye."

Did I mention that I hate only hearing one side of phone conversations?

"They're coming over with Clarisse, Katie, Rachel, Hazel, and Bianca.

"Cool. Are they your best friends?" I asked. Thalia smiled. "Well, actually, I met Hazel and Bianca through Nico. Bianca and Nico are real siblings, but Hazel is their step. They're really close. But, yeah. They're my closest friends," she replied. I nodded. "Cool. What are they like?"

"Piper is dating Jason. He's such an idiot. It took him two months to get together with hereafter realizing he liked her. She's really cool, and my mom used to be great friends with her dad and mom. Piper's mom left them just a while ago, but she's coping pretty well. She's strong and really pretty and really persuasive. Like, you would so anything she asked," Thalia explained. I laughed.

"Silena is more girly than Piper. She's really nice and awesome, and she's so supportive and always there for people. She's really cheery and bubbly. Charles Beckendorf and her are dating," Thalia said, describing Silena as we ate some sushi that Mom had laid out on the kitchen counter.

"She sounds cool. What about...uh, Clarisse?" I asked, interested.

"Clarisse is best friends with Silena. They get along so well, but their personalities are the exact opposite. Clarisse is dating this guy Chris. He's actually nice and caring," She said, smiling. "Clarisse is arrogant, strong, boyish, and proud. She hates bowing down to others."

I snorted. "Sounds like my dad. Except worse," I said.

Thalia talked about the other girls in the group. I learned that Katie loved flowers, and she had a particular knack with growing plants. Rachel was really smart and artistic. She also had a weird ability of being able to tell when something good or bad would happen. Hazel attracted weird people seeking for their fortunes to be told and riches. She got along well with horses, and she was an expert rider. Bianca was kind but self-conscious, but she didn't really like other guys besides Nico.

The doorbell ringed. Mom came downstairs. "Are the girls here? Do they want to meet Annabeth?" she asked.

Thalia nodded quickly and opened the door.

"HI-YA!"

"How are you doing?"

"OMG, she's so pretty!"

"She looks really smart!"

"She looks like she could totally murder me in a game of chess..."

"Do you think she would get along with Percy?"

"They would be the perfect couple!"

"That's _so _true! They need to-"

"GIRLS, SHUT UP BEFORE YOU SCARE POOR ANNIE HERE! YOU AREN'T MAKING A VERY GOOD IMPRESSION HERE, YOU KNOW!" Thalia shouted, trying to calm the girls down.

They blushed. "Oh, we're so sorry. We just tend to get excited when we meet new people," a girl with cinnamon-colored hair and kaleidoscope eyes said. I grinned. "No kidding."

The girl stuck out her hand, tugging at her eagle feathers. She wore an old snow-boarding jacket, a turquoise top, black leggings, and old lace-up brown boots. Her hair was choppy, and there was no make-up on her face, but she was gorgeous. For some reason, she seemed quite familiar. "Name's Piper. Piper McLean," She hesitated, her head tilted as she studied me. "Nice to finally meet you, Annabeth. Thalia was so excited about having a sister and not just an 'obnoxious brother'. Her words not mine," She said with a tinkling laugh.

"Ha. Thalia says you're dating Jason."

A dreamy look crossed her face. "That's right. He's just adorable! I just-"

"Piper...you better not go on about that boyfriend of yours," a girl with reddish-brown hair in a red bandanna warned. Her eyes were an intimidating light brown that flashed with a look of rage. She looked strong and powerful, her well-built and muscular frame towering over me. She smirked at me, a permanent sneer on her face. "Hey, Princess. I'm Clarisse." She introduced, quickly shaking my hand.

"Yeah, and Clarisse her is completely obsessed with her boyfriend Chris," Piper chirped, elbowing her friend. Clarisse blushed fire engine red, looking less intimidating than before.

"Yeah, Clarisse may seem like a mean girl, but she's really a sweetheart inside," a girl with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes chimed in. She smiled warmly. She wore red jeans, nude high heels, a white blazer, and a simple, clingy shirt. Her make-up was perfectly done, and her hair cascaded over her shoulders in perfect curls. Next to her, I seriously felt like a weed next to a rose.

"I'm Silena. I'm so glad you're here! And you're such a pretty one. Maybe you can fix Percy up with you...especially after that bad break-up with that stupid cheerleader," she said. I shook my head. "No thanks, but I'm just not into mending people's broken hearts," I replied firmly. Silena's face fell and she nodded sadly. "Okay..."

"Anyway, ignore Silena and her match-making. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Call me RED." I turned to a girl with flaming curly red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Drawings and sketches covered her thin shorts, and her t-shirt read:

SUPPORT THE ENDANGERED FAIRY PENGUINS! DONATE NOW!

She held a blue plastic hair brush and tapped it to her thigh, her eyes wondering and studying everything.

"That's cool. Hi, RED!" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

Everyone else introduced themselves. There was Katie, the brown-haired girl with the green headband and bright smile. Then Hazel. She had curly dark brown hair and topaz-colored eyes. She wore a horse charm on her silver bracelet. And, lastly, Bianca. She looked a lot like her brother, Nico, with the same olive green eyes and long, dark hair. She was quiet and careful, a small knowing smile on her lips.

"So...not that you know everyone, let's go to the SPA! GIRL DAY!"

Everyone else groaned.

"NOT AGAIN, SILENA!"

"Whatever. Suffer with bad nails and split ends. C'mon, Clarisse, let's go!"

"NOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"You're on your own, Clarisse."

"Traitors."

**SO...THAT WAS IT! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. THE BATHROOM PART WILL COME LATER, DON'T WORRY. :)**

**CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back. Here's the next chapter for IRIDESCENT. Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

**3 **

**I feel a bit like Cinderella...just a little bit**

"ANNABETH! RISE AND SHINE! JUST BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER BREAK _DOES NOT _MEAN THAT YOU GET TO WAKE UP AT TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!" Mom hollered from downstairs. I winced. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Thalia stepped in, standing next to a maid. I thought her name was Adriana or something. "So, Mom bought you this furniture, but she didn't think you would like it. Adriana, you, and I are going shopping at Pottery Barn or some place," Thalia explained, gesturing at the plain headboard and cabinets in my room.

I nodded. "Thanks. I really want to remodel," I replied.

Adriana quickly bowed before scurrying out of the room.

Thalia grinned. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to give you something. I hope you like it. Or, should I say, _her_."

She winked and brought out a cage with intricate silver designs and a large bow on it. My name was carved into the silver bars of the cage. What caught my eye the most was the large bird inside.

My jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh."

She laughed at my expression.

Inside the cage was the most beautiful owl in the world. The feathers on her wings were the most beautiful amber and brown hues, and her belly was covered in perfect, snow white feathers. Small golden feathers glittered across her tail feathers, creating a lovely angelic look. The barn owl had large and round onyx eyes set flawlessly in her snowy, heart-shaped face. There was a dark outline of brown around the owl's face, and she looked at me expectantly with blinking eyes.

"Thalia, she's gorgeous! I can seriously keep her...in my room?" I asked, shocked. Thalia nodded, grinning widely.

"Her name is Sora, but I'm not sure if you like the name," Thalia answered.

"I love it! Sora. What am I going to feed her?"

Adriana appeared again. "I, uh, can teach you how to care for Sora. I used to care for barn owls. You need not worry anymore," she said respectfully.

I thanked Adriana.

"Oh, the big surprise is downstairs. Jason and Mom got you different things."

I followed Thalia downstairs, excitement bubbling inside of me. I hadn't expected such amazing gifts just because I had come to L.A. I was really happy. After all, the last time I had received a Christmas gift was from my best friends Grover and Juniper. My dad and step-mom hadn't bought me a single gift ever since Dad and Mom broke apart.

"Annabeth! Guess what you got!" Mom sang, smiling. She held a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

Jason stood next to Mom.

"Guys, bring it in!" He cried, opening the front door. I gasped.

People brought in a giant TV, already set up. "Where to?" one of the movers asked. "Upstairs. Room on the right, third down." Jason replied.

They grunted and left.

"Thank you so much, Jason! You really didn't have to!" I said, grinning. He nodded. "What do you mean? I shouldn't buy an extravagant gift for my new baby sis?" He teased.

I shook my finger at him. "Hey. Not funny. I could be older than you."

"When's your birthday?" He challenged.

"July 12, 1996. And you?" I asked.

"July 1, 1997," He answered in a grudging way.

"Oh. Well, so close," I replied, grinning. He nodded. Thalia swept in, slinging her arms around our shoulders. "I'm older than all of you, kiddies! Which makes _you _the youngest, Jasie-poo," Thalia crowed.

"Shut up, Thalia," Jason groaned. Thalia laughed. "December 22, 1995!" She cried, teasing him. Jason sighed, giving me a look like, _see what I have to deal with?_

(**A/N: I know that Thalia was actually born in like 1988. But this is just for the story's sake, kay? I'm also changing the years they were born in to match up to their age in the books)**

"All right, guys! I shall reveal Annabeth's gift from me, now..."

Mom handed me the gift. "Open it, Annabeth! Be careful."

I slowly ripped off the wrapping paper, feeling like a little girl on Christmas. I pulled it out and stared. "Whoa! Mom, you didn't have to!" I cried, running out of the house with everyone on my tail.

I had gotten keys to a car. And the car?

My new car was the brand new Ferrari Enzo, bright and shiny and sleek and red. "My God, Mom, thank you so much!" I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her.

"No problem, Annabeth. There's another thing..."

She pulled out a white card with a gold border. In black, it read:

_Invitation to Summer Break's Party of the Year! Club Twenty-One and Under, L.A._

I stared. What? Next to me, Thalia screamed and Jason cheered. "What?" I asked, sharing my thoughts aloud.

"There's summer break parties at different high-rise Hollywood clubs at the start of every summer. They are always amazing, but usually, we have to really persuade Mom to let us go," Thalia explained, beaming. Mom rolled her eyes. "Don't make me change my mind."

"And Club Twenty-One and Under is one of the best for, like, us high school peeps. I mean, you really don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of pedo's, do you?" Jason asked, grinning. Mom glared. "Jason! Language!"

Jason smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Mom left, going inside. "You know Luke and Percy and the guys are probably going to be there!" Thalia squealed. I blinked, stunned. Wait, since when did THALIA GRACE squeal?

Jason saw my confused expression. "Annabeth, do you seriously live in a hole? Do you not know who we are? Er, and our friends?" He asked in a mystified tone. "No wonder you took it so well before. I was pretty stunned that you didn't go all fan-girl mode."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I'm _Jason Grace, lead guitar of the band The Big Three._" He said slowly.

I blinked, shell-shocked. "Uh, what?"

"And I'm just Thalia Grace...you _may _have heard of me. When I was young, I was on a TV show with Silena and Piper. Piper McLean. Do you recognize her name? Her dad's the guy who was lead for King of Sparta, and she's a sort of well-known actress, too. Silena's an amazing make-up artist and played some minor acting parts. It's not really a big surprise that you don't know us. Well, besides Jason and Nico. You really should know them. My other friends aren't Hollywood hot-shots. But I'm really surprised you haven't heard of Percy Jackson. Or Luke. Luke is, like, the best actor in our century. Both of them are super rich and famous and male-models? No? Girl, how far behind are you in your Hollywood stuff?" Thalia asked.

I blushed. I never had been a fan of the lives of stars and obsessing over them. Sure, I knew the old ones like Gregory Peck and others, but I wasn't very up-to-date on the trending people of now.

Come to think of it, I had heard Juniper and Grover speak of Percy, Luke, Nico, and Jason.

_"Oh my gosh! Nico is soooo hot in this new one! Annabeth, look!" Juniper cried, shoving a magazine in my face. I shoved it away, grumbling. "Shut up, Juniper, I'm trying to listen to something." _

_..._

_"Annabeth! Juniper is going on about how cute Luke and Percy are," Grover moaned. _

_I dismissed him, focused on my thick book. _

_"Go away, Grover. Just tell her to snap out of it. Who cares about out school jocks!" I replied. _

_Dismayed, Grover continued, "But, Annabeth, they aren't jocks! They're super-"_

_"Shut up, Grover."_

_..._

_"Hey, Annabeth, come over and talk about Jason Grace with me!" Juniper cried. _

_"Who the heck is he?"_

_"He's part of the boy band The Big Three. There's Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson!" _

_"Oh, yeah. Who's that stupid Luke guy?"_

_"Annabeth! He's not stupid. He's-"_

_"Whatever. Who cares about Hollywood hot-shots?"_

"Oohh. Yeah, I do know you guys. Sorry. Am I supposed to be impressed?" I asked. Jason sighed in relief. "You didn't freak out. Good."

"SO, you are going to the Summer Break part, right?" Thalia asked.

"Of course!" I said, grinning and acting normal.

"Cool," Jason said, nodding his approval.

But inside, I was wondering if this was a fairy tale. I was friends with movie stars now. What next? An invisibility cap from my mom?

I shook my head, following my siblings inside.

Oh, the world was a crazy one indeed.

**That was confusing...probably. Sorry about that. I'll clarify later.**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the hold-up. Here's your new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the amazing Percy Jackson series...or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

**4**

**Mornings are always crazy in Hollywood**

"LEO VALDEZ IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Shut up, Valdez! Some of us are still sleeping!"

I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Waking up to the punk princess's melodic voice screaming at some guy named Leo Valdez...definitely not on my to-do list.

I opened the door, not caring about my messed up hair and wrinkled pajama's.

"Can you people shut up for one morning? Please?" I asked, leaning against my door frame and seeing Thalia screaming at a skinny teen boy in grimy mechanic's clothes and a tool belt hanging around his hips. Black Beats headphones were around his neck, and it looked like Thalia really wanted to strangle him.

My new brother stepped out, looking more amused than annoyed. He yawned. 'What's up, bro?" he asked, slinging an arm around Leo's shoulders. Leo grinned. "Nothing much, man," he replied.

Thalia crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. She was dressed in silver cargo pants and a tank top. "What the hell is your problem, Leo? Did you let yourself in again?"

Leo snorted. "Obviously. Do you want me to wake your mom up?"

My anger rose inside of me, and I blurted out, "So my mom doesn't know you're here? You can't just barge into people's houses! Do you _know _what knocking is?"

Leo held up his hands. "Whoa. I didn't mean any harm. And who are you?"

I huffed. "I'm Annabeth, Anthea's daughter. 'kay? I actually belong here," I said. Leo faked hurt. "Ouch...that's harsh, coming from some person I just met."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and it's harsher to scream when people are still sleeping." He grinned, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. You know, you would be the perfect girl for Percy. You guys would be-"

I covered my ears, annoyed. "Why does everyone think I should get together with Jackson. He's a superstar, he could be terrible!" I cried. My statement was met with silence. Gaping at me, Leo said, "What makes you think we would be friends with him if he's such a bad guy?"

I paused, thinking. "Yeah, true. But, still, it's not fair to me that you're matching me up with a guy I don't even know. Who knows? We might become enemies," I explained. Thalia made a sheepish smile. "Actually...Percy's dad and Mom are already enemies. It's unfortunate, really. That's the reason why Percy's never allowed at our house unless it's a huge party or something," Thalia said. Jason grinned. "Yeah. Or else you would've met Percy a long time ago," He said.

"And then you guys would be a couple!"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice.

It was Piper McLean with arms full with shopping bags.

"Pipes!" Jason said, eyes lighting up. He gave his girlfriend a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before Piper high-fived Leo. "Yo, what's up, Beauty Queen?" he said, grinning widely. Piper rolled her eyes and punched his arm, causing him to curse. "Don't call me that, Leo."

She turned to me, eyes glittering. "I let myself in. Oh, Annabeth, yesterday I looked at your clothes and everything, and based off of that, I bought you new clothes. But I'm not sure what to get you for your dress to the party...so I need your input. You, too, Thalia," Piper said, twirling her braids which were threaded with gold and eagle feathers today.

I smiled. "Thanks, Piper, I'll look at them later-"

Her hand clamped around my wrist and dragged me into my room with the bags, closing the door. "Not later! Now, while I can be here." She checked her watch. "I've got something to do right after this..."

She threw the clothes out of the bag onto my bed. "Okay, these are all designer because you just have to have them...they're in fashion. I also got you stuff from Forever 21 and Nordstrom. Then there's the essentials, like make-up from Sephora and some Tiffany earrings and this cool charm bracelet. I actually also went to Hot Topic because I found the perfect boots for you..." I listened to Piper talk on about her clothing choices for me.

Most of the clothes looked really expensive, especially according to the price tags. Three hundred dollars for a pair of jeans? It was beyond me.

"Piper, this is sweet and all, but I really can't accept all of this," I said. She gave me a look. "Oh, please. I may wear old snowboard jackets and jeans and boots all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't also own a ton of useless designer clothes. They look adorable, you have to admit," she said, smiling encouragingly. "And don't even protest that it's too expensive. Je suis riche, de toute façon," she said.

I cocked my head in confusion, watching her smile at me warmly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What did you say?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Mom taught me French...before she left. I miss her sometimes..." A faraway crossed her face. I gently touched her arm. "Hey, I'm here for you, Piper. My dad practically disowned me when he married my step-mom," I said, smiling sadly. She leaned over and hugged me, a tear falling down from her eyes. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me. I miss my mom so much, and her leaving took a heavy toil on Dad, too. He tries not to show it, but sometimes he can't act as strong as he does around me."

"Piper, you will never be alone. You've got all of your friends and Jason. Everyone has your back, okay? Your dad does, too," I said, smiling. She laughed. "Thanks, Annabeth. That meant a lot to me. Now let's get back to this, shall we? Then we'll go dress shopping."

"PIPER! Um...you might want to help Jason out here..." Thalia cried.

Piper sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. "What are he and Leo doing now?"

Both of us went into the hallway to see Jason hanging upside down from the ceiling in one of Leo's mechanical contraptions. Leo was laughing like a maniac, and Thalia just stood there rolling her eyes.

Jason swiveled around and waved at Piper. "Hey, Pipes, could you help me down? No one wants to help me here...especially these two traitors...so will you help me out?"

Piper was too busy staring at his six pack since his shirt was up.

**LOL...I'm a major Jasper fan. Love them so much! Sorry about the shortness...I'll make longer chapters. I watched Catching Fire! Sooooo much better than the first movie. And it's exactly like the book. **

**Can't wait for Divergent to come out. :P**

**i still haven't watched Mortal Instruments. but I did watch Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters...**

**It was OK.**

**oh yeah, the phrase Piper spoke in French? It means 'I'm rich, anyway.' I got it off some translating site, so I'm sorry. I take Spanish, not French! **

**Bye, guys, hope you liked the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Iridescent**

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, guys! Did anyone watch Ender's Game? I love the book and everything, but I don't really want to watch it because the movie was so different, apparently. A lot of my friends watched it and said it wasn't that good. So, should I watch it? **

**Anyway, this is an extra special chapter just for you guys. **

**ENTER, PERSEUS JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON!**

**BTW, this is a no-demigods-and-monsters-and-gods-and-stuff kinda story. :) **

**OK...one more time before I decide...DO YOU WANT THALICO OR THALUKE? (Thalia/Nico or Thalia/Luke) **

**Thanks! **

Annabeth Chase never got nervous. Well, except now.

I was nervous. I was very, very nervous.

Why the hell would I be nervous?

Well, there was the matter of the party. Out of curiosity, I looked up 'Percy Jackson'. As soon as I saw his picture, I immediately recognized him. I mean, he was a superstar, a Hollywood big shot. Of course I had seen his picture somewhere.  
I just didn't expect him to be so cute. No wonder so many girls obsessed over him!

And now my new friends were matching me up with him, calling us a pair made in heaven.

Of course I was nervous. Today was the day of the big summer kick-off party, and I was going to meet Percy Jackson, my supposed 'soul mate'. Silena, Piper, and all of the girls came over, throwing dresses at me and critiquing them on me. It was never-ending.

So, because of that, I kicked out all of my friends and settled for a simple and cute dress from some designer I did not know of that Piper had gotten me the previous day. I thought it was the dress that most of my friends liked, including Thalia. I did my own make-up. I may have been a geek back home, but I knew how to do my make-up decently. I settled for just a swipe of mascara and lip gloss. "Guys, come in!" I cried.

They clambered in, slamming the door open. Everyone looked ready, which made me nervous. "Show us!" Clarisse said, grinning. I stood up, twirling slightly. "I told you turquoise was good with Annabeth's skin," Rachel said, smiling victoriously. Silena nodded.

"Did you see the bracelets I got you from Forever 21 in the bag?" Piper asked, bringing out a bag. She placed a decorative golden bracelet with roses on my right hand and a chunky gold one on my left hand. Silena pulled out a hair curler and started curling my hair.

"Oh my gosh, are you nervous about meeting our other friends?" Hazel asked, smiling. "Like Percy?" Bianca hinted, green eyes sparkling.

"I'm pretty sure we'll just end up friends. I mean, he's...a superstar and I'm...me. Annabeth, school nerd," I said, smiling weakly. Clarisse snorted. "You are what you think you are. If you believe you're a nerd, then that's how everyone else will see you," Clarisse advised, crossing her arms. I studied Clarisse, but she looked away. That was surprisingly deep for a girl who's pastime was beating kids up.

"Clarisse is right. Just be who you want to be!" Piper said, pumping her fist up. I laughed. "Right now, I really want to be done with all of this make-up stuff."

Piper snapped her fingers. "Oh, that brings me to the point. Do you want me to do your make-up?" She asked eagerly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "No thanks, Piper."

She grinned. "Whatever you say," she answered. Silena clapped her hands, squealing. "Yay! We're done with your hair!"

I swiveled my head, looking in a mirror. Silena had curled my hair so it came down in waves. She had taken a strip of curly hair and braided it, wrapping it around my head like a circlet. "Thank you, Silena. It looks so pretty!" I said, smiling. She waved a hand of dismissal. "Anytime, Annie."

Thalia took out her phone from her small black Coach bag. She wore a black satin dress with a white belt and blue gladiator heels. "Guys, the party's going to start in thirty minutes. We should head to the club right now. Do you have the invite card, Annie?" she asked, looking at me expectantly. I nodded, holding the sparkly card in affirmation.

A wide smile spread across her face. "Alright! Who's ready to party!"

We cheered and ran downstairs in a frenzy of glitter, make-up, ribbons, high-heels, and expensive designer bags.

"Girls! Be safe! Stay together! Get home at twelve at the latest! Find your brothers and make sure they aren't too sick!" Mom cried, waving a spatula at us. "Or drunk," Bianca whispered to us, referring to Nico. He had turned eighteen just a while ago, so it was legal for him to drink.

We laughed. "Unluckily for you young people, you can't drink. But Silena and I can!" Clarisse said, grinning widely. Hazel rolled her eyes. "Or luckily. You old people will have massive headaches tomorrow," she replied. Silena laughed. "I really never want to drink, but I end up drinking anyway."

I grabbed my car keys from my Kate Spade bag and unlocked my awesome new car and climbed into the driver's seat. Hazel, Piper, and Rachel climbed into my car, too, and the others went with Thalia or Silena. Most of the ones carpooling with the drivers were too lazy to drive themselves.

"Thanks for the ride, again, Annabeth," Hazel said, smiling. "No problem," I replied brightly.

I backed out of the giant driveway and followed Thalia's black Porsche and Silena's hot pink Camaro to the party. Turning the radio up to the sound of Lorde's 'Royals', I sang along with the rest of my friends. Besides being really nervous, I was also very excited. This would be my first party ever besides the small ones back at home, and I was sure it would be a long-lasting memory for me.

Following along, I drove my car until we reached a big and slightly grand-looking club that read 'Twenty-one and Under' in neon lights. It overlooked the beach, and I could hear the sounds of teenagers partying outside. The line inside wrapped around the entire building to another street. I groaned.

"Don't worry," Piper said, getting out, "we get to avoid the line because we have this magical invitation!"

"Phew! I thought this was for, like, the people invited."

Rachel wrinkled her nose, erasing the drawings on her hands that she had drawn while in the backseat of my car. "No, these people just wait after everyone invited gets in. Then they might have the chance to get in. Most of them are here to see the celebs that come here for the grand party," Rachel explained.

"Leo's DJ'ing!" Hazel said, grinning. I smiled. "That's cool!" Despite my initial conversation with the mechanic lover, I actually liked Leo. He was smart, funny, and creative. All of my friends were unique and nice.

All of us met at the front and flashed the card to the security guard, and we were let in. Instantly, we surrounded by pounding music and flashing lights. Piper was swept away by Jason, and Hazel was taken by a guy she called Frank. Rachel stayed by my side, but Thalia struck up a conversation with a blond guy with stunning blue eyes. He was familiar even though I had never met him, so it was probably Luke Castellan. I saw Leo at the front of the big room DJ'ing.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm going to talk to that guy there!" Rachel cried, pointing at a blond teenager with brown eyes. "Who's he?" I asked.

"That's Will Solace. Some guy I met at school." Rachel dashed over to him, and I lost sight of her. I felt slightly lonely as my friends left to talk to others. I was the new girl here, and it made me more and more nervous.

"I love that dress you're wearing," a voice said next to me. I turned and saw a girl with caramel hair and beautiful creamy skin. She was dressed in white with a gold band on her forearm. "Thanks. I'm Annabeth, by the way," I said, shaking her hand.

The girl shook her hair back and laughed. "Renee Calypso Atlas. Everyone calls me Calypso, though," she introduced.

"Oh. So, you like the music?" I asked as we danced to the music among the people around us.

Calypso blushed. "Well, Leo, the DJ, is the one who gave me an invite...he's my best friend. I actually have a crush on him, but don't say anything," she said shyly. I smiled. "I'm sure he would date you if you just told him. He' probably to chicken to ask you out in the first place!" I replied, beaming.

She nodded enthusiastically, craning her neck. "Oh my gosh! Percy Jackson's coming on stage to sing!" she cried. The crowd went into an uproar, screaming Percy's name. The dark-haired boy came onstage, and the music stopped. "Hey, guys. This is Percy Jackson speaking."

He flashed a perfect smile and many of the girls in the crowd swooned. Calypso dragged me to the front, pointing. I was annoyed. I really didn't care. Percy Jackson was probably a guy who was only popular for his looks. His songs probably had no meaning or anything.

"I'm going to sing one of my most popular songs. Then Luke and The Big Three are going to follow up with a couple of really awesome songs. So, this is 'Just the Way You Are'."

He grabbed the mic and waited for the band to play. Then he sang. I was entranced by his melodic voice and the way he sang so smoothly.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me do I look okay?**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**  
**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are.**  
**Just the way you are**

_**-Just the Way You Are, Bruno Mars**_

_**(Taken from Metro Lyrics)**_

After he finished, there was a moment's silence before everyone screamed and cheered. I was stunned. He was so talented. I understood why he had so many fans. He waved before stepping behind the curtain backstage.

After Percy, Luke Castellan sang, but his voice didn't quite have the same effect on me as Percy's voice had. I excused myself, pushing through the crowd and getting away from Calypso.

I finally took a deep breath. The bar was basically empty because everyone was listening to the artists on stage. I walked to the bathroom, disgusted by the toilet rolls that were stuck to the door. It was really awful. Here was a really popular club that didn't have the decency to clean up the bathroom. I dodged the toilet paper carefully, inching my way to the woman's bathroom which was behind the men's.

Suddenly, the door slammed into my face. I stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. A throbbing pain set in my forehead. I moaned, lifting my hand to my face. My vision blurred. "Ow..."

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. Gods, I'm such an idiot. Please be okay...can you see me? Yeah?" The voice was rough but musical and masculine. So it was a guy.

The unknown person got down next to me and waved. "Let me take you to the hospital, okay? I'm really sorry..."

My vision cleared. I looked up to see sea green eyes covered by dark bangs. A sheepish smile crossed his tan face. He had a strong jaw, and both muscular arms were on either side of me as he peered at me with an intense look in his eyes.

Before me was the one person I was supposed to meet today.

Percy Jackson.

**YO! That was the ending. Wait till next time, darlings! **

**BYE! Hoped you lliked the length. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Iridescent **

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! You excited about Christmas? Or Kwanzaa? Or Hanukkah? Or any Of the other holidays I'm sure I've forgotten this winter. **

**Well, I am. :P **

**Anyway, I'm going with Thaluke first, but there will be Thalico later. Only Thalico. Just a note, if you guys are total Thalico fans. **

**So, here we go! Sixth chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Hanging out with a superstar**

"Doctor, is she okay? No concussions or anything? She looked a little dizzy at first," Percy said, gesturing at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm okay. Now, I have to go back. Piper and Hazel and Rachel are waiting back there for me," I said. Percy turned to me, and said, "Annabeth, shush."

Then he turned back to the doctor. I fumed. The nerve of the guy!

"No, she's fine. I don't see anything according to the exams. She should get checked next week, just to make sure," the doctor said, examining his papers. Percy nodded. "So she's good?"

The doctor nodded, and I thought he rolled his eyes at Percy. "Yes. You can leave with her now."

Percy gently took my hand and pestered me, asking if I could walk. Once we got into the parking lot, I said, "Dude. Everyone gets hit by a door once in a while. I'm perfectly fine, Percy."

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah. I'm sorry...I just felt guilty for hitting you in the face."

I raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Oh? Aren't you going to make it up to me?"

"Doctor, is she okay? No concussions or anything? She looked a little dizzy at first," Percy said, gesturing at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm okay. Now, I have to go back. Piper and Hazel and Rachel are waiting back there for me," I said. Percy turned to me, and said, "Annabeth, shush."

Then he turned back to the doctor. I fumed. The nerve of the guy!

"No, she's fine. I don't see anything according to the exams. She should get checked next week, just to make sure," the doctor said, examining his papers. Percy nodded. "So she's good?"

The doctor nodded, and I thought he rolled his eyes at Percy. "Yes. You can leave with her now."

Percy gently took my hand and pestered me, asking if I could walk. Once we got into the parking lot, I said, "Dude. Everyone gets hit by a door once in a while. I'm perfectly fine, Percy."

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah. I'm sorry...I just felt guilty for hitting you in the face."

I raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Oh? Aren't you going to make it up to me?" I asked, smiling. He meets my eye coolly. "I will. But, first, call your friends. Tell them Percy Jackson is stealing you for the night," he said nonchalantly.

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't even know you. How do I know you're not going to, like, kidnap me?" I asked.

Percy huffed. "If I wanted to do that, why would I take you to the hospital?"

I shrugged. "Good point."

I shuffled through my purse, looking for my phone. Taking out the bejeweled iPhone, I quickly found Piper's contact and called her.

After three rings, she answered. "Hey, Annabeth. Where are you?" she asked with music blasting in the background. "I'm with Percy. We were just at the hospital, but-"

"Wait, you were at the hospital? With Percy?" Confusion and disbelief rang through her voice. "Yeah. Um, can you ride with some other people? I'm hanging out with Percy tonight..." I said, realizing how suspicious that sounded.

"Uh...no problem...have fun, Annie-poo," she said mischievously. Then she hung up. Percy looked up. "Ready?"

I nodded, giving him a nervous smile. We went back to his car. Even if he was famous, I felt relaxed around him. He felt like a real friend to me, someone I could trust with my life and more. We quickly fell into a conversation about the movie Grown Ups 2. "I've actually met Adam Sanders," Percy told me smugly, referring to one of the actors in the movie.

"Don't rub it in, jerk. What's he like?" I asked as we got inside of his blue car. It was an old, beat-up honda that smelled like him. He'd explained the purpose of having such a crappy car. I mean, he was a superstar, wouldn't you expect a beautiful, expensive sports car? Yeah, no. He only had this one to get away from the paparazzi, the pathetic people who had no lives and stalked him as their job.

"He's really funny, and he's a great actor," Percy replied, driving the car. After a while more of talking and 'bonding', we arrived at a small shop. It was antique and dimly lit inside.

"We're here, Annabeth," he said, grinning.

I got out. "What is this?" I asked, staring at the small store and getting out of the car. It was completely empty besides an old lady who were a serving uniform. He took a deep breath. "It's an old place my mom and I used to go to when I was a kid...she worked here."

We stepped forward into the lamplight and I peered at the peeling letters on the window.

**Sweet on America: Since 1945**

I smiled, imagining a young Percy coming here with his mother and being his usual hyper and annoying self. "Where is she now?" I asked.

Percy snapped out of his daze, still staring at the shop. "Hm? My mom? She's...in a facility. She has lung cancer. She never smoked or anything, but she still got it. They cut out the problematic area of her lung a few years ago, but this year she started to have some problems. She's still there, being treated. All the way in New York, getting the best care possible. I call her everyday, and she always tells me not to worry. I think she's just trying to...make sure I don't see her condition," Percy said quietly. Tears glistened in his eyes. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were balled into trembling fists.

I hesitated, feeling tears in my eyes. I felt so bad for his mother, but diseases were just like this.

"I miss her so much. She was such an awesome mother, even when she was married to my step-dad Gabe. He was a complete jerk. She donated, like, every week, and she gave out free samples and stuff at the store she worked at. I...I don't get why she would get cancer. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. Sometimes, it seemed like the demons were at work, picking every innocent person in the world and bestowing them with diseases like these. It wasn't fair, and no one deserved cancer.

"Hey, Percy," I said gently as we entered.

"What would you like?" the old lady at the register asked.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Masterson," Percy said, smiling at the old lady. Mrs. Masterson hugged him, patting his back. "You haven't come in a very long time! Is your mother getting better?"

Percy's eyes softened.

"She's getting better," Percy replied. She winked. "And who's this young lady? It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend besides that awful, nasty actress," she said, teasing Percy. I felt my cheeks flame red as I stared at the woman. "Oh, no, Percy just decided to hit me in the face with the door. This is his way of repaying me," I replied, smiling.

Mrs. Masterson laughed. "That would be Percy for you. Clumsy as ever." She turned a scolding eye to him. "And don't you ever do that again! Especially since you don't want to ruin this girl's lovely face," she said, slapping his cheek. Percy flushed. "Okay, okay! Won't happen again. Now can we get some coffee? And a bag of blue candy?"

She nodded, grinning. "Coming right up! You two sit tight."

She quickly left, leaving the door swinging as she went to the back. Percy pulled a seat out for me at the table in the far most corner, smiling. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He sat down and we were immersed in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something...about her cancer," I said softly, touching his tan hand lightly. Percy snorted, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I wish the same thing. All the time." He drew patterns lightly on the coffee table, his fingers constantly moving and tapping things. He was probably ADHD, just like me.

"But some things turn out like that. It's not fair. I can't say that she'll be fine, but you have to hope. Be happy for her. If she doesn't want you worrying, don't. Visit her during the holidays. Talk to her about really random, stupid things. It's the least you can do for her," I advised, drawing in a shaky breath.

He paused, eyes down.

Slowly looking up, he said, "Thanks."

And pressed his warm palms on the tops of my hands, smiling gratefully.

**I think this was sad...**

**BUT I LOVE VULNERABLE PERCY SO DAMN MUCH! **

**Isn't he just adorable? AHH! *Fan-girling phase***

**The story will continue! Thanks for all of your support.**

**AkatelaG: Thank you for reviewing so much. SQUEEEE! It makes me so happy. I'll try to be a little more detailed, but thanks for reading and reviewing this story anyway :)**

**Casserole176: IKR! Long live TRIS!**

**SoraLovesRain: LOL. Thanks. **

**Beautifulimperfectionx33: Yes. I love both songs, and Bruno Mars is fricking awesome. Lorde is so young and talented, and it's so amazing how she gets stage fright just like everyone else. Makes me feel like celebs aren't so different than the rest of us after all. Well, at least, SOME of them. Normal people don't wear meat dresses. I hope... No offense if you like Lady Gaga or anything. :P **

**Jedi1: YEP. Gotta say that's how I've met a few people a few times. But, just with my school's chemistry room door. Screw my school's architects. **

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17: ...and I can tell you're a total Percabeth fan. That's right. DUN DUN DUN. **

**TheGoddessIsAlive: Thank you! I absolutely adore my stories too. JK, I'm not _that _arrogant. I am just a little bit...I admit it. And I loooooooooooooooveee all of the Percy Jackson couples. Leo/Calypso has to be one of my favs because they're so different...and the fact the sorta hated each other at the start. **

**Anyway, questions? PM me or REVIEWWWW!**

**Luv you guys, **

**flyingconverselol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iridescent**

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for being so amazing! :) Here's the new chapter and the end of a short author's note. **

* * *

**A Visit from the Triplet Grandmothers**

I sat in my bed, laughing at a new text sent to me from Percy. Who would ever think that I, school nerd, would get to keep correspondence with one of the world's most famous teenage guys?

Quickly typing, I sent a quick text back to Percy before getting out of bed. After had driven home, we had texted through the night until I fell asleep at three in the morning. Upon meeting, we had immediately clicked, understanding each other and becoming close friends.

"Annabeth! You need to check this out!" Thalia cried. I jogged downstairs, seeing my family in the kitchen. Jason and Thalia sat at the marble counter, and Mom was chopping watermelon. "You called?" I asked, still in my PJ's. Most people would think that being around your new siblings in your worst state would be awkward, but I got along well with my foster siblings. It was like we knew each other since first grade.

Thallia handed me a glossy magazine, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "I can't believe those asses would do this," she said. Mom lifted her head and shot Thalia a surprised look. "Thalia! No cussing in the house!"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, acting moody for the first time I had met her. What was wrong?

"Just look at the front," Jason said, sighing.

I flipped it over and stared...and stared. My jaw dropped, and panic rose in me.

On the cover of People magazine was a picture of Percy and me from last night at the coffee shop, talking. The image was slightly blurry, and a bold, red circle encircled my picture. The biggest blurb on the cover read:

_New Girlfriend? Teen Star Percy Jackson is Back. _

Taking my phone out, I texted Percy.

**To Percy: **

**Did u c the cover of People magazine?!**

My phone made its annoying tinny sound, signaling a new text.

_**To Annabeth: **_

_**Just saw it. Welcme 2 the Hollywood life. **_

My heart dropped to my toes. What did he mean? Was life here that bad?

"Who are you texting?" Jason asked curiously, munching on his pancakes calmly. He was probably used to all of the crap the paparazzi published.

"Percy," I muttered. Then I covered my mouth, remembering how Mom and Percy's dad hated each other. Mom looked up, nodding, a deadly tone creeping into her voice.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask you this last night. Where were you yesterday?" she asked. I gulped, cowering under my mom's stormy gaze. "Look, Mom, you don't need to get mad. I had a mishap, and Percy took me to the hospital-"

"_What_?" she shrieked.

"Hey, Mom, don't get mad at Annabeth. Please. It wasn't Percy's fault, either. I...accidentally hit Annabeth in the face yesterday, and she, um, blacked out. But I was too drunk to take her to the hospital, and I couldn't find Jason, so Percy volunteered to help her. I was really worried, so I went along with it. I'm really sorry, Mom," Thalia said, taking all of the blame. Jason's eyes widened.

"What, no. No, no. It was my fault. I asked Percy to take her because I was being selfish and I wanted to stay at the party. I take all of the blame," Jason said. Inside, I felt warm. My sister and brother were sticking up for me.

"No, Mom, it's not their fault-"

"All of you are grounded! And I'm definitely talking about this to Percy's father. Okay? You have no more say in this. And none of you are allowed to go to the next summer party. I have realized it was a mistake to allow you to go. But, I had trusted all of you to not do anything stupid," Mom barked out, looking angrier than before.

Thalia took a deep breath, pushing her anger down. "All right. If that's what the punishment is, I'm fine with it. But don't call Percy's dad. You don't want anymore trouble," she pleaded.

Mom's eyes narrowed, and she stabbed the knife into the cutting board with a sharp _shuck. _"That's right, Thalia. I don't want anymore trouble from that meddling idiot. You kids have pushed me past the limit, and this is called for. Now go upstairs before I decide to take away internet access and phones," she commanded.

We went up without a word.

"One more thing. I have a photo shoot in an hour and I won't me back until three. That doesn't mean you can run off to Nico's or Piper's house or something. You're getting supervision. I'm calling the Kindly sisters," Mom said.

Thalia and Jason paused on the staircase.

"What, no! You can't invite those old ladies from Hell!" Thalia groaned, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah! What the heck, Mom! Whenever they came over, they glare at us and act like they want to gut us! And the scariest part is that they're nice to Nico. They even made him a sandwich that was edible. They're just plain creepy!" Jason complained.

I stood there, confused. "Huh?"

"Suck it up, kiddos," Mom replied. She checked her watch. "I'm getting dressed. They'll be here soon."

* * *

Jason and Thalia were right. The Kindly sisters, the 'kindly ones', were downright creepy.

When they came in, even the animals started whimpering and hid in the basement. They caused the atmosphere to turn cold and dark.

All of them had withered hands with nails clawed at the end like a bad manicure. Their hair was graying, and each of them had a separate colored hand bag with matching knitted hats. They wore crumpled velvet dresses and platform flip flops, revealing clawed toenails. Each of them had a pair of eyes that reminded me of blood, and all of them were creepier than any monster in a horror movie.

When they saw me after talking to my mother, the first one said with disdain, "Oh. This can't do, there's another one of them. Tisiphone, handle the blond witch."

My eyes widened as I saw one of the triplet grannies step forward and wrap a clawed hand around my wrist. "You're coming with me, sweetie," she hissed in a rasping voice. "No, no. Not happening. Thalia! Jason! Help me out, here!" I cried, but there were busy dealing with the other two. "Alecto, I'll handle the boy. You can have the girl. She bit me last time, so I do not want to baby-sit that demon," one of them hissed.

"You guys are the demons!" Thalia cried, backing into the kitchen with Jason.

The one that held me, Tisiphone- who named people, er, demons, that anyway- cackled and howled at her sister. "Megaera, it was delightful when the she-devil bit you! Do it again!"

The first one called Alecto snarled, saying, "Tisiphone, take the blond witch up to her room and chain her up!"

Tisiphone nodded, laughing evilly. "Of course, Alecto!"

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth!" Thalia cried dramatically. Then she was taken by Alecto.

Tisiphone turned to me, forcing me to show her to my room. I shuddered in disgust when she collapsed onto _my _bed and glared at me, keeping a steady eye on me. I slowly took out my laptop and began to type a needy IM to Juniper, but the old lady stopped me with a hateful glance. "I...am the avenger...I have a list of chores for you..." she snapped.

I ignored her with shaky hands. Gods, I hated these creatures, which were most definitely _not _human.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're not a superhero that's a product of Marvel Comics...although that would explain the whole weird and scary get-up," I said to her, smiling.

Tisiphone glared at me before slipping off the flip flops off her clog-like feet. "Massage my feet."

My eyes watered as the stench drifted to me. She bared her yellowing fangs as I started to protest, so I sank to my knees and began to massage her feet. I thought I blacked out at some point.

**Haha...bet you guys weren't expecting this chapter. Sorry for the shortness!**

**And the old grandmothers are the Furies! Introducing the baby-sitters: **

**Alecto (The Angry, which totally fits her), Megaera (The Grudging), and Tisiphone (The Avenger) **

**LOL...hoped you liked it. **

**BYE GUYS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iridescent**

**Author's Note**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy lately, so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Thanks for being patient and such great readers! I don't know what I would do without you guys...:)**

**I hope you guys read my other fanfics for Maximum Ride and Lorien Legacies (I am Number Four, etc.) **

**I've updated this story amore than the others, sadly *sheepish***

**Here's chapter eight. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Karaoke Show down at the Cafe**

"Hey, Annabeth, you ready?" Leo asked, knocking on my door. I quickly tugged on a new striped Chelsey and Violet shirt Silena had bought for me and an old hoody from my last school's Math Counts club. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. Leo was wearing dark jeans, a smiley face belt, a grey button-down, and DC sneakers. His curled hair was actually combed.

"You look nice..." I said, trailing off and then scruntinizing my own attire. Holding a finger, I said in embarrasment, "Be right back."

I tugged off the hoody and grabbed a black leather jacket with silver jewels. I brushed my hair quickly, braiding it first before unbraiding it to create a wavy effect. I had thought that this would be a casual get-together with all of our friends, but looking at Leo, who was nicely dressed for the first time, I knew I had to look nice or stand out majorly. I swiped my eyelashes with mascara and applied some light grey eyeshadow. I skipped out of the door with a borrowed brand-new summer edition Louis Vuiton bag from Thalia and silver Jessica Simpson one inch heels.

I opened the door, grinning. Leo blew out a sigh. "Good, you got rid of the old sweatshirt. Karaoke Night may not seem important, but after the first time we started going to the cafe, other celebs started following us there. They always poke fun at us and tease, even a lot of us are more famous than they are," he explained. I shrugged, insides flipping. "Who cares? I don't care what they think-"

"We don't have Percy there today. He's going back to his Mom's tomorrow, and he needs to get ready," Leo said, sighing. I slapped his back and went downstairs to meet the others. "Whatever. So, I think you and Calypso would be the perfect couple," I said as I walked with Leo downstairs. He turned beet red. "Wha-what, do you even know who Calypso is? Did Silena or Piper set you up for this? And, anyway, Calypso and I used to hate each other...then we became friends," he replied quickly, flushing under my gaze. I giggled.

"Oh, please, Leo. Even I can tell that you're totally in love with her. Plus, it's all me. I think you should date. So, don't be stupid and just ask her out. What you have to lose?" I asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Everything!" He gave an exasperated sigh. "But-"

"No 'but's'. Ask her out! She'll definitely say yes," I said. He nodded, chest swelling. "Yeah! I'll ask her today at Karaoke. Great idea," he said. He grinned widely. "Thanks, Annabeth."

Then he ran down and went to Jason, Nico, Luke, Frank, Beckendorf, and a few other guys I didn't really know. I followed and met up with the girls. They were goading Katie to talk to one of the guys.

"Katie! Talk to Travis!" Silena pleaded, shooting an amazingly good puppy dog look at her. The teenage girl stayed firm, shaking her head. "No. He's a complete idiot and a jerk," she replied. Piper siddled up to her, shaking her head. "Him pranking you is just his way of saying 'I like you a lot'," Piper explained. Katie snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right," she answered.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned. A tall, blue-eyed guy with brown hair smiled down at me. I turned to the other guy next to him, confused. They looked exactly alike besides the fact that one of them was slightly taller. "I'm Travis Stoll. This is my brother Connor Stoll. Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. I took it, smiling. "I'm Annabeth-EW!" I squealed, shaking my hand.

I shook the clear jelly off my hand, wiping the slime off on my jeans. He and his brother burst into laughter, clutching their sides. "TRAVIS! CONNOR!" Thalia shouted, marching up to them. Travis and Connor stood up straight, shaking and saluting. "Yes, ma'am?"

Thalia yanked them up by their collars, dragged them outside, and threw them out. "STAY OUT THERE UNTIL WE COME OUT! AND THAT WAS NO WAY TO TREAT A NEW MEMBER OF THE GANG!" She yelled, slamming the door. Thalia walked back to us, shaking her head. "No wonder Katie doesn't want to date Travis," she said, sighing.

I grimaced. No kidding.

* * *

The Karaoke Cafe was nice-looking with a golden illuminated sign. Inside, it was classy and simple with rows of red booths with people already there. We entered, and immediately people turned to look at us. I gulped. I followed the others, feeling everyone's eyes on me, criticizing and whispering about me. It was supposed to be a private area for specific people, but I felt like everyone was going to blog and tweet about me. Me, the new girl. Me, the one who 'wasn't famous'.

"We usually sit at the big corner booth. It's always reserved for us," Thalia explained, leading us towards the spot. "But-" She stopped, staring in surprise.

Percy.

"Hey," he said, grinning. I met his gaze, and both of us smiled. "Why are you here?" I asked, sliding in next to him. He sighed. "Well, the flight's tomorrow, but I'm just coming because...I'm pretty sure I'll be in New York for a while, so I wanted to hang out with you guys a little longer," he replied. I nodded, smiling.

Thalia spoke up. "Hey, guys, you know the other celebs might, like, 'report' you to the papparazzi..." she said nervously. Percy groaned. "I forgot. Move over, Jason."

Percy switched places with my brother, and Piper switched with me.

"I guess that's fine. I really don't want you involved with this Hollywood crap...but you already are, I guess," Thalia said, sighing and leaning back.

I was about to reply when I was interrupted by the loud screech of the microphone. The crowd complained loudly, covering their ears. A girl with Teen Vogue worthy dark curls smirked confidently, lifting her hand from from the top of the mic. She flashed a smile. "Hey, guys! The cafe is happy to have another competition with all of our famous and really talented celebs here! I'm your host Drew Tanaka. You all know me as the winner of the Oscar's last year," she said, beaming at clap slaps she received.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, waving as if she were queen of the world. "Same rules as every year. We're going to start, and I hope some of you guys will sing something sweet to me," she finished, winking at Jason and fluttering her fingers. Piper snorted, crossing her arms as she watched Drew strut away from the front.

"Ever since I got more views on my Teen Vogue cover shot than her, she's been trying to steal Jason from me," Piper said, groaning.

Jason kissed her cheek, smirking. "You jealous? You know that bitch could only dream to compete with you," he said comfortingly. Thalia turned away to gag. "Go away, guys. Get a room!"

"Round one commences now..." Katie whispered. As a bell sounded, hands from all tables immediately raised, including my table's. I gulped. All of these people were competitive and hungry to be the Karaoke champion.

The judges picked one of the people with their hands raised at a table front and center. The people sat there were elegant and dressed in trendy, new clothes. I found the celebrities vaguely familiar as I craned my neck to look at the girl who walked forward.

She planted both feet on the raised stage, her hands on her skinny hips. She showed a stunning smile, making tons of boys swoon. Her hair was naturally curly and brown, her skin satin-like and flawless. She was tall and wore a pretty dress from some designer brand or other with perfectly matched boots and diamond accessories. My entire table tensed, glaring at the obviously gorgeous and head-turning girl at the front. Percy gulped, hands searching under the table and meeting mine. He looked into my eyes intensely, squeezing them tight. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

Kelli clasped a microphone in her delicate, mocha colored hands, her light green eyes sparkling with an evilness that I could sense.

"And our first contestant is Kelli Embers! She decides on an opponent..." Drew said.

Kelli turned to our table, and all of us stilled, waiting for her to pick one of us. Kelli grinned, enjoying the sight of us squirming. She twirled her fingers, casting a devious and sadistic smile as her eyes locked with mine. Sweat prickled my neck as she spoke into the microphone agonizingly slow.

"My opponent shall be...Miss Annabeth Chase from Table Three."

**Um...cliffY! Sorry about that, guys...I had to. **

**So, what's the relationship with Kelli and Percy? Mm...remember when Silena and the others said that Annabeth would be perfect for Percy after that AWFUL break up with a stupid cheerleader? Yeah, chapter two. **

**Ha...she's the one. :D**

**back story coming up... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Iridescent **

**Author's Note**

**Hiya! Sorry about not updating. Things have been pretty chaotic lately, and my grades have been slipping...sadly :( I FEEL TERRIBLE! I have two B's and two A-'s...ugh!**

**I STARTED WATCHING OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! IT'S AMAZING, WATCH THE ANIME! I'm also on episode 143 in Fairy Tail and Episode 11 in Pretty little Liars. Book six in the Pretty Little Liars series. I finished the entire Lying Game series along with some of the short e-books part of it. **

**And strangely...someone, like, drove their car into my mom's house's living room after wrecking the backyard and narrowly missing the pool. SO now there's a giant hole in the side of her house and wall fragments are everywhere. Luckily, no one was hurt. :) (It's lucky that I don't live there, too!) It was a teenager, and my mom showed me the pics during lunch and I was like, WHO THE HELL TAUGHT ****_YOU _****TO DRIVE! No monster truck for you on Christmas :P**

**Yeah, uh-huh. **

**So, besides that and my random school shiz, I have no excuses for not updating! **

**Oh, yeah...I was on vacation too. You've got to LOVE skiing in Park City, Utah. Well, I love skiing, anyways, but Park City people were just so nice and it was so clean and yes, it was amazing. **

**Sorry for making the wait suspenseful...and now, presenting ANNABETH CHASE! I absolutely LOVE the song she sings.**

* * *

**Battle between Annabeth and my Ex**

_Percy's Point of View_

Why did _she_ have to come? I shuddered, remembering what our relationship had been like. She had been a manipulative witch, and now she was bringing my new friend into it.

Annabeth slowly slid out of the booth, her blond hair tumbling across her shoulders, a slight flush to her tan cheeks. I reached across the table and clamped my hands around her wrist to prevent her from going any further. Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting and watching the dramatic scene in front of us.

"You don't have to do this," I said flatly, worried. Annabeth's uncomfortable look was replaced with pure confidence and determination. She tossed her golden hair aside, her grey eyes sparkling with anticipation. Smiling warmly, She pried my fingers off. I melted inside, just staring at the jaw-dropping girl before me.

"I want to," she proclaimed, loud enough for even Kelli to hear her. Everyone gasped as she strode confidently to Kelli. She gave Kelli a _hug_ and took her place on stage, a grin on her face. I could tell this was all part of her plan of making her annoyed. Kelli stood there, shell-shocked. She thought Annabeth would try to be as mean as possible, but here she was, acting nice. That threw Kelli off.

I studied her, eyes fixed on her. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn with slight variations the day she had broken up and completely embarrassed me. Her nails were painted in pattern and perfectly manicured, alternating between blood red and an innocent, hot pink. I shut my eyes, turning my attention to Annabeth. Kelli was obviously torturing me, making me relive that terrible day.

"Okay!" Drew cried, stirring out of her surprise. No one wanted to compete against famous pop star Kelli, but Annabeth seemed to take Kelli's choosing her as a compliment, something to show that Annabeth was worthy enough to compete against. Pride swelled in my chest as I watched her.

"Uh, yeah. So, according to the rules, Kelli will now choose a song and both shall sing. First Kelli, then Annabeth," Drew announced. The said girl nodded and said, "I want to sing What Now by Rihanna."

I groaned. Even when I dated Kelli, she had a weird obsession with Rihanna, talking about how they were BFF's. Personally, I thought Rihanna should just be a song writer.

Drew nodded. Clutching the microphone with jealous possessiveness, Kelli waited for the lyrics to appear on screen.

**[Verse 1]**  
**I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat**  
**I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weak the days**  
**I'm stronger now or so I say**  
**But something's missing**

**[Pre Chorus 1]**  
**Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror**  
**Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me**  
**And I just wanna scream**

**[Chorus 1]**  
**What now? I just can't figure it out**  
**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)**  
**What now? Ohhhh what now?**

**[Verse 2]**  
**I found the one he changed my life**  
**But was it me that changed**  
**And he just happened to come at the right time**  
**I'm supposed to be in love**  
**But I'm numb again**

**[Pre Chorus 2]**  
**Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror**  
**Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me**  
**And I just wanna scream**

**[Chorus 2]**  
**What now? I just can't figure it out**  
**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)**  
**What now? Please tell me**  
**What now?**

**[Bridge]**  
**There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all**  
**The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone**  
**'Cause I spend every hour just going through the motions**  
**I can't even get the emotions to come out**  
**Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout!**

**[Chorus 2]**  
**What now? I just can't figure it out**  
**What now? I guess I'll just wait it out (wait it out)**  
**What now? somebody tell me**  
**What now?**

**I don't know where to go**  
**I don't know what to feel**  
**I don't know how to cry**  
**I don't know ow ow why**  
**I don't know where to go**  
**I don't know what to feel**  
**I don't know how to cry**  
**I don't know ow ow why**  
**I don't know where to go**  
**I don't know what to feel**  
**I don't know how to cry**  
**I don't know ow ow why**

**So what now?**  
**so what now ?**

**Rihanna - What Now**

Everyone cheered for her, screaming. I grudgingly clapped. Kelli wasn't a bad singer, but she definitely wasn't astonishing, either. I steeled myself, looking at her give me a pitying look. Gritting my teeth, I sent a respectful nod towards her direction.

The judges whispered to each other, debating. They were obviously impressed by Kelli's performance. "That little bitch!" Silena hissed, glaring. She winked, giving Annabeth a hug this time. Annabeth laughed. "OMG! You did so amazing. How am I going to beat you?" she gushed. I could tell Annabeth was planning something. She knew that Kelli had broken my heart, and she would never naturally be kind to someone who hurt her friends.

Kelli's blazing green eyes softened. "Thank you! I hope you do good, too," she said sincerely. A wave of surprise overcame Annabeth's expressions. I groaned. She was playing with a dangerous girl. No matter how girlish and innocent she looked, Kelli always managed to get what she wanted.

"Thank you," Annabeth replied, her grey eyes stormy.

"What will you sing?" Drew asked in an annoyed way. I sighed. Piper stiffened visibly, her eyes searing into Drew's figure at the bar counter.

"Love Song by Sara Bareilles," Annabeth replied, a serene look on her face. I grinned. Everyone at our table whooped, and Annabeth smiled at our approval.

The lyrics appeared on screen, and she listened to the beat of the piano. Her voice was melodic and beautiful and perfectly pitched. A hush fell over the entire cafe as she sang her heart out. The song obviously meant a lot to her.

**Head under water**  
**And they tell me to breathe easy for a while**  
**The breathing gets harder, even I know that**  
**Made room for me but it's too soon to see**  
**If I'm happy in your hands**  
**I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

**Blank stares at blank pages**  
**No easy way to say this**  
**You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you asked for it**  
**'cause you need one, you see**  
**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**  
**If you're on your way**  
**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
**If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today**

**I learned the hard way**  
**That they all say things you want to hear**  
**And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and your twisted words,**  
**Your help just hurts**  
**You are not what I thought you were**  
**Hello to high and dry**

**Convinced me to please you**  
**Made me think that I need this too**  
**I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you asked for it**  
**'cause you need one, you see**  
**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**  
**If you're on your way**  
**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
**If all you have is leaving I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today**

**Promise me that you'll leave the light on**  
**To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone**  
**'cause I believe there's a way you can love me**  
**Because I say**

**I won't write you a love song**  
**'cause you asked for it**  
**'cause you need one, you see**  
**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**

**Is that why you wanted a love song?**  
**'cause you asked for it**  
**'cause you need one, you see**  
**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
**'cause you tell me it's make or break in this**  
**If you're on your way**  
**I'm not gonna write you to stay**  
**If your heart is nowhere in it**  
**I don't want it for a minute**  
**Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today, today **

**-_Love Song, Sara Bareilles _**

After singing, silence fell over the crowd. Everyone was stunned. How could she sing so amazingly? How had she not been discovered?

Then everyone roared with approval, giving her massive applause. Even Kelli's girl henchmen looked impressed as they clapped louder than they had for Kelli. The singer looked disgusted and shocked and horrified. I laughed at her expression. It was just too cartoon-like to be real.

"And that, is why you don't ever, _ever _mess with Annabeth Chase!" Thalia yelled, laughing. Jason started the cheer, screaming Annabeth's name.

"ANNA-BETH. ANNA-BETH. ANNA-BETH!"

I winked at her as both Kelli and Annabeth waited for the judge's results. Both waited with anticipation. I knew Annabeth had obviously won, but Kelli would probably never go down and let 'some nobody' beat her.

The judges jotted something down quickly and whispered. Tension rose as we fidgeted, waiting for the results. The leading judge pulled his glasses off. "Uh, we had slight difficulty choosing the winner, but the winner is Ms. Kelli - "

"The winner is most definitely not Kelli." All eyes turned to the entrance of the karaoke bar and gasped. This was the celebrity everyone wanted to meet. She was the queen of music. She smoked her cigarette elegantly, letting it fan out above her.

"I say the winner is Annabeth Chase. The young lady has just been discovered. By me."

That was when Annabeth screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that one. :) Sorry about how short it was. Seriously, that sucked. **

**First, I need a beta reader. **

**EXPECTATIONS: **

**You can deal with my weirdness. (really for your own good) **

**You can communicate to me through G-mail. **

**You can answer my PM's in no more than an hour. (hopefully, not exactly mandatory) **

**I should be able to reach you and if you don't answer a month I'll have to replace you. **

**Please PM me if you're interested in beta reading this story for me. I'll get back to you about this, and hopefully there will be a beta reader for this story in two chapters. **

**In the PM, please tell me: **

***Which Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic of yours that you would like me to read so that I can decide if you're full of creativity, ideas, and good spelling/grammar. Your best work! It's okay if it's super long. I'll definitely read at least half of it in the week. Please not over forty chapters, though. It does not have to be finished.**

***If you have beta read other stories. If yes, please list. If you haven't that's all right. It's always good to start new things, right? **

***What's your favorite couple? (SQUEE, and just for fun. I really want to see if we can 'click') **

***Your favorite book in the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series**

***WHY you want to be the beta reader for this story**

***Your favorite chapter in 'Iridescent'**

***The song that you think best describes PERCABETH**

***Your personality (brief description. Don't answer if this is personal) **

***And your guess on why I named this fanfic Iridescent (not mandatory. Just to see what you guys think) **

**I'm sorry if this is a really long list. The first two are mostly just what I need in the PM. If you have any questions, please PM me. **

**Thank you guys. I hope you can help me out with this story :) **

**-flyingconverselol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Iridescent**

**!IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ Author's Note**

**The search for a beta reader for this story is not going so good...:P**

**If you're interested and are a guest, could you get a g-mail account and/or a fanfiction one? Thank you.**

**As for anyone else that wants to be the beta reader for this story, please PM me and refer to the last chapter. THANKS A BUNCH! **

**Sorry about the last cliff-hanger, too. But now here's the new chapter, so no cliffy anymore :)**

**Enjoy! BTW, THIS IS BACK TO ANNABETH'S POV! **

* * *

**Pysche Deities**

**(A/N: Creative pseudonym for Psyche...you know the girl cupid loved, blah blah blah, maybe?) **

"Sp-spiders!" I screamed, trembling. Just seeing the spider made me shudder in absolute terror. I hated spiders so much. They terrified me with their beady little eyes and hairy legs. My brother raised an eyebrow before stepping on it, squishing it. I sighed in relief, hysteria draining out of my system.

Thalia snorted. "Hates spiders. Just like Mom," she said, chuckling. I glared at her. "They are absolutely horrifying!" I replied, sticking my nose in the air. How could you _not _be afraid of spiders?

"Yes, yes, whatever," the woman who had interrupted the judges glided forwards gracefully. Everyone was silent as she spoke, even Kelli was. Kelli looked even more furious than she had before if that was possible. The woman's vibrant green eyes studied me. I bit back a gasp.

_Was she talking about me? She did say my name...but that's impossible. No._

"My name is Psyche Deities. You may have heard of me," she said smoothly, smiling. "Well, I hope you've heard of me," she continued as an afterthought, laughing. I shifted uncomfortable, shooting Thalia and my friends a look of help. All of them sat there, hypnotized by the woman. She flipped her curly black hair back.

"I think you should become a singer. I think that would be interesting, yes?Considering you talent, you would be very popular. You _are _Anthea Kay's daughter, correct? She's so very talented as an actress, I believe, and such a good businesswoman, too," she mused, tapping her chin with a manicured finger nail. I choked on my own spit, trying to think.

"Uh, uh, thank you. Yes, I am her daughter. She would be so pleased to hear your praise," I replied politely. Psyche shook her head, grinning and turning to look at the audience. "Oh, I am so sorry for interrupting your karaoke party here. I believe Annabeth has won, though. We should talk in a more secluded area, yes? Unless you object, of course," she said humbly. I nodded vigorously. "Ye-yeah, great idea. I guess I'll have to ditch, then," I said.

"Good luck," my friends muttered as I passed our table following Psyche out. I nodded, blushing. I was excited. This could be the start of a career!

* * *

"So, Annabeth Chase," she said as we walked to the main part of the cafe where the party was not being hosted. She paused for a moment, appraising me.

"Do you prefer Chase or Kay?" she questioned. "Kay," I answered without hesitation. I was far away from my dad and step-mother, so it was time to go by my mom's maiden name. I had to let go of the past.

"My apologies," she said sincerely. I brushed the matter away, smiling. "Its all right, Ms. Deities,"

Psyche cleared her throat. "Ah, I am _Mrs. _Deities. But I do prefer you just call me Psyche," she said. I blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. Psyche laughed. "No, it's fine. I'll get us some coffee. It will be on my tab, and you won't be able to convince me to not buy you coffee," she said, winking. She left quickly, leaving me alone.

My mind wandered, thinking about the possibilities.

_How did she know my name?_

I would have to ask her.

She came back moments later holding two cups of coffee, handing me one. "I just got you black coffee," she said. I nodded, thanking her. I hated black coffee, but whatever. I sipped slowly.

She began to talk when I blurted out, "How do you know my name? It's not like I'm even famous or something."

Psyche grinned. "I beg to differ. You've been all over the magazines with...your friend Percy. Normally I wouldn't even bother with the trashy tabloids, but I couldn't help it. It was very interesting how you were unknown when your mother, brother, and sister were so huge," she replied, sipping her coffee slowly.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Of course. That's just great," I said sarcastically. Psyche giggled. "Welcome to the world of a star," she answered sympathetically. I raised an eyebrow, saying, "Have you ever dealt with this?"

"Of course," she answered briefly, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. I waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. "Anyway, I think we should get started with your career as soon as possible. There are many song writers back at the studio who would love to have their work sang by a unique and brand new voice," she told me, smiling warmly. I nodded. "Well, I would love to get started. Can I call you back tomorrow? I would have to ask my mother about this first," I said.

Psyche nodded, wiping imaginary dust off of her stylish clothing. "Of course. I'll give you my number, here." I handed her my iPhone and she typed the number in carefully, labeling her contact as 'Psyche, PLEASE CALL'.

Escorting me back to the karaoke party, she waved good-bye and left me to explain the situation to my eager friends. I slid into the booth, trying not to attract attention, but everyone was staring at me instead of the two competitors onstage.

"So, what did I miss?" I whispered to Piper.

Piper smiled dreamily. "Oh, nothing. Luke Castellan just sang Thallia a love song before, that's all," she replied. My eyes literally popped out of my skull.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

Piper nodded, gesturing at the new couple. Thalia and Luke clasped hands clearly displayed on the table, smiling and laughing at each other's quiet jokes. I rolled my eyes. Trust Thalia to get a guy before she decides to go for the one she really likes.

"...and so how did the talk with Psyche go?" Piper asked, eyes shining.

I shrugged. "Well, she told me to call her tomorrow and then we'll figure out when we can do an album or something," I said.

Piper grinned. "Cool! I'm so excited for you."

The people on stage stopped singing, and the taller guy became the winner. "And now, we will announce the results for this year's karaoke party," Drew Tanaka sauntered back to the stage, hips swinging. I snorted, crossing my arms. "Okay, so...apparently table in the corner has won with twelve wins. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Jason Kay, Piper McLean, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Thalia Kay, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beaurgard, Leo Valdez, and Nico di Angelo."

Kelli stood up, gasping innocently. "Oh my gosh, the judges helped Annabeth lip-sync!" she cried.

My eyes widened as I sat there stunned.

_What in the world was this bitch talking about? _

**Sorry. I had to. Anyway, Annabeth was a little OCC so that sucked. This was a pretty bad chapter. **

**REMEMBER I NEED A BETA READER. I'M LIKE TOTALLY DESPERATE. **

**:) thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Iridescent **

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys...um, okay. I'm still trying to choose a beta reader because all of them are just so amazing! Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. At all. **

* * *

**Despair and Invitations to a Girls' Night**

A collective gasp came across the gathered people, and Kelli smirked at me, tossing her dark hair. Calmly, I assessed the situation. I wasn't angry that Kelli framed for something I hadn't done. She was desperate, and desperate girls would do anything, which really didn't help her. "Oh, please. You want me to try singing again? Besides, if I really did lip-sync, do you think I would've predicted you'd pick me? And how would I set it up so quickly?" I asked, meeting her gaze. Kelli's look of surprise vanished as she replied quickly, "C'mon. Considering your current relationship with Percy, you probably KNEW I would pick you."

"What relationship? Percy and I are just friends. Are you honestly picking me because you're jealous? I didn't even know you before this," I said. Kelli gaped at me, anger flaring in her eyes. "How - dare - you! Why would I be jealous of the brat! I'm the one who dumped him!" She screeched.

For a moment everyone was silent. Then things turned chaotic. I smiled and leaned back to examine my handiwork. Whatever I had done had helped take the attention off of me and my supposed wrongdoing. The spotlight was now on Percy and Kelli. "Kelli! You said Percy broke up with you. No one dated him for a month because of you!" a  
girl cried.

Kelli frantically turned to her friends, but they were busy pretending they couldn't hear her. My friends and I fended off the other questioning celebs, leading Percy out of the cafe.

"Annabeth, I'm going to have people investigate! If that's get out, the beginning of your career is ruined!" Kelli screamed at the top of her lungs. I turned slowly. "Nothing will happen to my career. I never lip-synch. I would never play a stupid trick like that. Now, good-bye, Kelli. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

Then we all got out of the madhouse and went home.

"Thank the gods that's over," Thalia said, walking into our house and placing the keys down. Confused, I noted how she said 'thank the gods' and not 'thank God'. "So, why do you say 'thank the gods' instead of...you know," I asked her. Thalia cracked a grin. "We're all so weird. Everyone used to have an obsession with Greek mythology because of Mr. Brunner so we say 'thank the gods'. We call Mr. Brunner Chiron. He's still the Latin teacher at our school, so you're going to have to meet him," Thalia replied. Jason busied himself by going upstairs to play some video game.

Thalia said, "I'm going to the movies with Luke, and Mom's not home. So, I'm putting you in charge." I shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll be upstairs chatting with my friends back home," I replied. Thalia smiled. "Cool. I gotta change first," she said. We went upstairs, and I entered my room, calling, "Have fun! Be careful!"

She laughed and walked into her own room, nodding. I turned laptop on and went on video chat with Juniper. Grover wasn't there. "Hey, Juniper! What's up?" I asked, smiling. My friend shrugged, twirling her light amber-colored hair. "Nothing. I really miss you. How's family?" she asked. I tilted my head. She looked upset. Worried, I asked, "Juniper, what's wrong?" I studied the room behind her. There were white tiles and room numbers, illuminated by the bright lighting of a hospital. Why was she at the hospital?

"Junie, what happened? Why are you at the hospital?" I asked fearfully. She placed her head in her hands, tears tracing down her cheeks. "Oh, Annabeth," she sobbed, her delicate body moving from huge cries. "Annabeth, I'm so - Grover, he - " she cried, hiccuping. I shivered, fear running down my spine. Something was wrong with Grover.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm Juniper down. "Okay, look. Juniper, whatever happened to Grover, he'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Grover's a big boy and he'll pull through," I said. She looked up, eyes red. "Annabeth, that's the thing! You don't know what happened to him so you're saying these things!" she yelled. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Juniper! Snap out of it. Grover wouldn't want to see you crying. Tell me what happened and let me help you through it. I'm your best friend, and I'm telling you. Spill!" I barked in a commanding way. She stopped crying, wiping her remaining tears away. A determined look crossed her face, and I smiled in approval.

"O-okay. So, Grover a-and I, we w-went on a date to the m-mall, but we had to take my baby cousin be-because, you know, I had to babysit him. So I sat in the back row with my b-baby cousin. A-and, Grover drove us to the mall. S-so we were almost there and we w-went, and this giant pick-up j-just rammed into the car! And i-it was on his side of the c-car. The c-car hit me and Grover, thank God it wasn't the baby that got hit. B-but, most of the pick-up hit the front of the car. A-and, now...now G-grover's in a critical st-state, and we don't even know who did this to him!" Tears filled her eyes again, but she tried to hole them back.

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. I couldn't even imagine what she felt like right now. How would I feel if my boyfriend got hit by a car and was in a delicate state? A lump filled in my throat. I was so selfish that I was thinking about me and not Grover, who could possibly die, or even my heart-broken best friend. What if he really died? Juniper would never be the same. I felt tears well up in my own eyes.

"Grover...Juniper, I...I'm sure he'll be fine. Are you okay, though?" I asked, concerned. I couldn't believe my best friend was actually coping. She was strong, that was for sure. She dismissively waved my question away. "Oh, just a few scrapes and a broken leg. G-grover, though...I d-don't what I'll do. He's not awake. H-he's stuck in a c-coma, and I j-just - the doctors are trying their best. You should have seen him! H-his face was r-ruined, and he was bleeding all over. Oh, Annabeth! It's all my fault. I should have called the ambulance in time. All I did was just sit there. Someone else called the hospital, three minutes later. I-I, Annabeth! Grover's going to die and it's all my fault," she cried. She gasped for breath, sobbing.

"Junie, please. It's not your fault. Not at all. It was that moronic asshole who hit Grover. He's such an amazing guy, and he never deserved this. Don't blame yourself. Grover's strong. He'll be up in no time and you will wonder why you ever worried about him," I reassured, wishing I could reach out and hug her.

The door next to her clicked open, revealing a man in a white lab coat and a clipboard. He was middle-aged with graying hair and sad brown eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Underwood? And , ah, Ms. Juniper?" he asked, looking at Grover's parents and Juniper. Juniper nodded, grabbing her laptop and standing up to greet the doctor.

"How is he?" Mrs. Underwood asked anxiously. The doctor sighed. "We've bandaged all of his injuries. He will wake up when it is time for him. Luckily, no vital organs were punctured but he did break some ribs and an arms. He'll heal very soon. As for his brain injury...there is nothing wrong. We believe he is stuck in his coma out of shock since there isn't any damage to his brain. I won't sugarcoat it. Some people will wake up, and some don't. For now, hope for the best," he said.

I sighed in relief. So he wasn't permanently in his coma state. Mr. and Mrs. Underwood nodded and thanked the doctor, asking if they could see him. He nodded, and all of them shuffled in quietly. Confidently, I said, "Juniper, he'll wake up. Grover is strong and he will never give up on you. I promise, you'll get to talk to him very soon. All you have to do is believe in him."

Juniper nodded, smiling through tears. "I know," she choked out. Mr. and Mrs. Underwood leaned over to look at Juniper's lap top. "Oh, hello, Annabeth," they said, waving. I smiled. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Underwood. I know your son will be fine. Grover is just the kind of guy who will persevere through everything," I said. They smiled and looked over at Grover's sleeping body.

"Grover, wake up for your mom, okay? I know you're still there and you can hear me. Everyone misses and loves you. Even Annabeth is here. Juniper and your father hope you'll come back to us, okay?" his mother whispered. She pressed her lips to his forehead and backed away, a soft look in her eyes.

Mr. Underwood cleared his throat. "Son. Snap out of it. I know you can. I...miss you. Your Uncle Ferdinand says hello. He hope you'll get better. Promise me you will wake up. I know you will because you never break your promises." He patted his sons arm gently and brushed his hair down.

"Can I...can I?" I asked Juniper softly. She nodded and brought the laptop closer so I could see him. I sighed, speaking up.

"Hey, Grover. It's, uh, Annabeth. Now, I know you're a stubborn douche and all. You need to wake up because everyone here needs you. Your parents need you, I need you, Juniper really needs you, and even your least favorite teacher Mr. Ronalds needs you to annoy him. I _know_ you will come back to reality. It's in your blood not to disappoint. So, so...just wake up, okay? Wake up because you're my best friend. It would really be selfish of you to not wake up," I finished, holding back the tears. I saw the corners of his lips twitch with amusement, and then I knew he could hear us.

"Okay, Annabeth. I'll call you back later. Enjoy your day, okay? Don't worry too much about me being depressed or Grover's condition. Like you said, Grover will get through," Juniper said, grinning. I nodded. "Bye, Junie."

"Bye, Grover," I said softly.

The video call ended.

I turned in my chair, stretching. There was nothing to worry about. Grover would wake up because he was a stubborn douche. End of story.

I sighed, and grumbled when I heard my computer ping, signaling a new alert. Looking, I saw I had received a new e-mail. Clicking on it, I opened it and revealed the message.

_**From: *Piper McLean* queenofpersuasionandallthatjazz **_

_**To: *Thalia* animallvr , *Clarisse* iwillkillyou , *Silena* beautyqueen2therescuelove , *Hazel* lovelyjewels , *Bianca* darkandquiet , *Annabeth* wisegirl_hearts_owls , *Rachel* willturnRED , *Katie* missgardener **_

_**Subject: IMPORTANT MUST READ **_

_**Message: **_

_You have been cordially invited to a girls' night out hosted at the very humble home of Miss Piper McLean. _

_It will be held this week Sunday at 6:00 PM and finished on Monday at 11:30 AM. Dinner, breakfast, and lunch will be served accordingly. Please bring sleep wear, as many changes of clothes as you need, laptops, phones, music players, pillows, and anything else you believe will help you become comfortable. RSVP ASAP. _

_Be forewarned: You will probably have to spill your guts to your BFF'S at this spectacular slumber party! _

_Yours truly, _

_You Know Who I am AKA Queen of Persuasion and all that jazz AKA Princess of Love AKA twinsies/sisters with Silena AKA Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love AKA Your Personal Betterment Girl YOUR BFF AKA Piper :)_

_P.S. IF YOU DON'T COME THAT EXCUSE BETTER BE GOOD._

_P.P.S. Did I mention that Nico is having a boys' night at his house? Hazel and Bianca said so...that means we'll have to prank them. _

I shuddered, looking over the message. 'Spilling your guts to your BFF's'? Not exactly on my to-do list. I sighed mournfully while feeding my owl Sora. She chirped, landing next to the picture of Juniper, Grover, and me at a water park. I took the photo, sighing.

_Don't worry too much. _

"Okay, I'll go to the party, Sora. Thalia's definitely going so she would drag me there anyway," I relented, stroking Sora's feathers.

She hooted and snuggled into my hand. I smiled, sighing.

Then I prayed for Grover even if I was atheist, just in case. But, you know, I wouldn't have to worry about him. Love was a powerful thing and he was _so _coming back for Juniper.

* * *

**OKAY! hope you liked that. Anyway...IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Write in the reviews , 'cuz I think I'm ready to write me some PERCABETH:)**

**Love Percabeth, **

**FLYING**


	12. Chapter 12

**Iridescent **

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! So, this is an extra long chapter for you guys because I haven't been updating for a while. Thank you so much for the reviews! I added a little scene of Percabeth by Lalamay Luvs Percabeth**

**It was a great idea, so I decided to use it. The sleepover after the pranks will be on the next chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I wasn't prepared.

I didn't know what to expect from a girls' sleepover with so many popular and obviously beautiful girls. I used to go to Juniper's house for sleepovers, but they knew each other so well that it was no big deal if one girl wore Spongebob pants or something to sleep.

And then there was the fact that the girls would be pranking the guys. This scared me slightly since she had never done anything of the sort. Percy had texted me minutes before, proclaiming that there was a hurricane in New York and this would postpone Percy's trip to see his mother yet again.

"Annie!" Thalia stormed into my room, half-applied mascara on her already long and dark eyelashes. My head snapped up. "Ever heard about knocking, Thals?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blue-eyed girl winced and apologized quickly before plowing on. "So, Luke is going to be at the guys' sleepover, and we're going to be, you know, pranking them. What should I do? I really want to prank him," she said, a forlorn expression on her face. I laughed, turning red in the face from laughter. "You are hilarious, Thalia. I'll handle it." I shuffled through my drawer, producing a small pack of special, tiny and metal spheres that would create super loud noises at a specific set time. I had received them from Juniper on April Fools', telling me to set them in my parents' room.

Thalia picked one up, confused. "This...what is this?" She asked. I grinned evilly and picked one up, setting it to a minute. Moments later, the sphere cracked, emitting a thunderous sound like a stampede of elephants. "That...is what it does," I replied, taking my hands off my ears.

Thalia screamed, "I am now deaf, thanks to you!"

I grinned sneakily. "Well, I could use them myself if you want. I have plenty of needs for this. And the great part is you can set these to, like, two in the morning or something," I told her proudly. She snorted, taking the packet of spheres and high-fiving me. "Evil...pure evil. Remind me not to cross you. Like, ever," she complimented, an admiring tone in her voice. I winked. "No problem. I'll give you a warning before a call a full-on pranking war," I replied, swiveling around in my chair.

She laughed and left, calling, "You better!"

I decided to go shopping. I had the whole morning and some of the afternoon, and I wanted to get something mainstream. It was extremely stupid and shallow of me, I believed, but I wanted to...'fit in'. It was a weird feeling, of course. I had always felt perfectly comfortable with Juniper, but this was slightly new. I quickly texted Calypso, asking her if we could meet up at the closest mall to us. She agreed right away, so it was set.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Calypso said, smiling brightly. We were in the food court. I smiled back. "Hey. Thanks. So, I have a predicament. I need new PJ's! And I want them to be, er, I don't know...mainstream?"

Calypso blinked before laughing at me. "Oh, seriously? How about Victoria's Secret?" I fidgeted. I'd never really been to Victoria's Secret. The girls and store clerks intimidated me, making me feel nervous. "Oh...okay. You'll have to help me out. Majorly."

She nodded, laughing. "I'll help you through all the steps."

Arriving at Victoria's Secret, we picked out a couple of PJ's. I ended up getting a black cami with the words 'Victoria's Secret', and long pink pajama bottoms with hearts on them. Calypso thought it was 'absolutely adorable', so I bought it. Next, we went to Louis Vuiton because Calypso absolutely insisted on my getting a suit case. Again, I had never had so much money that I could blow it on expensive designer purses. I asked my mom, and she was fine with it as long as I didn't buy more than three.

"Ooh! How about this! Look at how cute this is," Calypso said, curls bouncing as she modeled a messenger bag style Louis Vuiton bag with a long, tan-colored handle and brown leather. I sighed. "Suit cases, remember?" Calypso clapped her hands. "Yeah! There's plenty over there." Shifting uncomfortably, I said, "You know? I'll just get an old duffle bag from my closet. Wanna check out, um, Juicy? Gitchi?" I winced, sounding completely illiterate when it came to style.

The girl rolled her eyes, amending, "Gucci? I found this dark magenta bag that would be perfect for you!" She hauled me to the store, presenting me with the bag. It was on sale, and I actually liked the bag a lot. Held together by golden chains, the bag was dark magenta with Gucci logos across it and an elaborate clip. It was roomy and stylish, so I bought it.

We shopped a little more with Calypso buying two Prada bags, a bright Hermés scarf, two pairs of Kate Spade flats, a beanie from Hot Topic, a Cartier watch, and Versace sunglasses. I got a couple of shampoos and lotion from Bath and Body Works just because they smelled absolutely delicious. I also bought a pair of Uggs that were black with a gold buckle and white fur on the inside. I had even picked up some make-up from Sephora and Lancôme because of Calypso.

Normally, I wouldn't have bought such expensive items, but I couldn't help not gasping at the items and wanting them badly. This was all new to me, and I wanted to get the best out of it.

"Oh, gosh," I panted, leaning on a marble bench in another expensive store with high-class people storming around in it. I thought it was called Delia and Gabby? Calypso studied her perfect nails, not even looking the least bit tired even with her armful of bags. "Oh, c'mon, Annabeth. This is nothing. One time, I was in New York, and there was this huge sale so I shopped for eight hours," she said gleefully. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of something. I sighed, slumping down.

"Look at this Dolce and Gabbana wallet? OMG, this looks perfect!" Calypso gushed as she studied a wallet. She giggled, asking the store assistant to take it out for her. Moments later, she bought it. I raised an eyebrow. Talk about quick.

"What?" She asked defensively, cuddling her brand new wallet. I just rolled my eyes. "Okay, I think it's time to go home." Calypso's eyes widened in dismay. "But we didn't go to Coach! Or Armani! Or Marc Jacobs. Or - "

I cut her off, marching out and going to the parking lot. "Let's drop our stuff off and meet at the food court again, yeah? Then you can drag me to all the stores you want. I prefer, you know, maybe, if we rest for awhile and go get some non-designer stuff?" I asked hopefully. Calypso sighed, "You know - "

I held a finger, receiving a call from Piper. "Hey, Chic Geek," she greeted, thoroughly confusing me. "...hey, Piper," I replied. She continued, "So, like...you're coming to the sleepover, right? Thalia said you are, but I'm just making sure." I nodded, saying yes. I wanted to ask if Calypso could come, but that was unfair of me to Piper.

Pei Wei and ate quickly. In between bites, Calypso was telling me stories about her siblings. "So, my sister Maira got sugar high at the family reunion, and our parents were totally freaked. It was so hilarious, and Maira is usually really cool-headed. I took a video of it with our older sis Diana, and the twins posted it on Instagram," she said, giggling. I tilted my head, amused. "You've got interesting siblings. So, you wanna go home now?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I have to go home anyway. The twins' birthday is soon," she said, wrinkling her nose. I laughed. "Okay."

We said our good-byes before leaving to go to our cars. I drove back home, humming to 'Roar' by Katy Perry. She wasn't my favorite artist, but she was okay. I grabbed my bags and went inside, organizing my things into an old sports bag. Thalia had left a Louis Vuiton suit case in my room with a note.

_Hey, Annabeth! So, I figured you wanted a smaller suitcase and stuff. I have tons in my closet, and I've never used this, so I thought you could use it. It's a gift from my first boyfriend, but he was such a jerk._

_Don't you dare give it back to me. I want it out of my sight._

_Love, Thals_

I sighed, deciding to just go with it. I would have to thank her later. "Yo, Annie!" Jason slammed the door open, a bright light in his eyes. I frowned, crossing my arms. "Jason, haven't you heard about knocking? You're just like Thals," I huffed. He gave me a sheepish smile before collapsing onto my bed, asking, "So...Piper's having a girls' night in - " he looked down to check his phone, " - two hours, forty-four minutes, eleven seconds and counting?"

I nodded, suspicious of his knowledge. "Yes...how do you know?"

Jason's left eye twitched before he replied nonchalantly, "No reason. No reason at all!" He made a weird hand motion before scurrying out of the room. On the way out, I heard him say, "Annabeth, check! She doesn't suspect a thing." I sat up, glaring. Since when did I never suspect anything? I was Annabeth, mastermind strategist. I grinned evilly. Might as well plan this night out. The girls would not lose, not if I could help it.

* * *

**_Piper's Point of View_**

I cleaned my room one more time before the clock ticked, signaling six o'clock. Sitting quietly in front of the piano, I waited for the doorbell to ring. I was excited, because we had a new edition to the party. Annabeth would be a great adversary in the war against the guys.

Ding.

I rolled my eyes. It was probably Silena. She was always on time for these events, and she never disappointed. Well, she was Silena and she practically lived next door to me, anyway. Opening the door, I greeted her warmly. "Hey, Silena!" I cried, hugging her. She laughed, hugging me back.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I was so excited, and I went shopping at the mall in Los Angeles last week, so I brought all of my new stuff!" Silena said. I nodded, grinning as we chatted. Soon, the girls arrived one by one. Annabeth was the only one who seemed slightly nervous by the atmosphere. I admired her new outfit, consisting of Chanel designer jeans, a pink-ish Gucci bag, Louis Vuiton suitcases, Uggs, an Armani leather jacket, and a dark purple striped shirt from Abercrombie.

"Love the new outift," I said to Annabeth, grinning. Silena's eyes widened and she squealed. "OMG! You look fantabulous!" She screamed, twirling around Annabeth. She blushed and looked away, her grey eyes curious. "Thanks, Silena." Suddenly, an evil smile crossed her face. "So...I created a plan to prank the boys."

The girls leaped up, and I raced to Annabeth's side. She spread out a large layout of the di Angelo's home, pointing and speaking quickly.

I grinned. Oh, we were totally going to kill those boys this year.

We went upstairs, carrying out luggage. Everyone was excited and we were chatting about the plans for the night.

All of us entered my bed room, laughing. My bedroom was large and spacious, covered in all sorts of turquoise and gold colors. It was really beautiful, and I loved it. While entering my room last, I smirked and said, "Hey, the guys tried to tamper with my doorknob." All of the girls walked over to her curiously.

"What happened?" Katie asked in a confused way.

I replied, "Oh, they tried to mess us up in the Prank Wars by locking us in. I knew Jason was acting funny when he came over this morning, so I managed to change it." The girls clapped and grinned. "Nice, Piper!"

I bowed, grinning and accepting the praise graciously. "Thank you, thank you. So, who's ready to use Annabeth's plan and prank the guys?" I asked.

Everyone cheered yes. I smiled evilly.

* * *

_**Annabeth's Point of View**_

It was one in the morning when the girls decided to head to the di Angelo mansion. Hazel and Bianca opened the back entrance of the mansion, assuring us that the boys wouldn't hear since they would be sleeping in the third floor theater room. The di Angelo parents weren't home, so everything was quiet and no one would get in trouble for the pranks.

The heavy and ornate doors swung open, and we crept in, carrying our supplies. Quickly, I whispered to the girls to set up everything. Thalia scattered to the metal spheres in different, hard-to-find areas, setting them for two-thirty, three, three-thirty, and four o'clock. I quickly set up the zig-zagging trap at the entrance of the theater room, stretching an invisible chord connected to buckets filled with ice cold water. I nodded in approval as Piper tampered with the doorknob in the other rooms and super glued the guys' slippers to the floor. Katie dyed everything pink and decorated the cabinet with her be-dazzler from when she was six. Bianca and Hazel poured butter over the wood flooring in front of the theater room. It looked shiny and like the floor had just been mopped, spread out in a thin layer. Then, the girls dipped all of the guys' toothbrushes in lemon juice. Baby powder was filled into Nico's hair dryer. Apparently, most of the guys showered in the morning so this was good news. Four onions from the kitchen were warmed up and covered in chocolate with sticks in them, giving the impression of candy apples. Silena placed them in the kitchen with a note signed from the maids. Thalia taped bang snaps under the toilet seat and gently placed it down. When someone went to the bathroom, it would be incredibly loud.

I took a deep breath, preparing the ultimate prank. The girls each sprayed whip cream wherever they could. The boys' faces, arms, hands, and feet. Everyone finished with difficulty as the boys continued to snore on. I quickly sprayed Percy's hands, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

The pranks were extreme, but Hazel and Bianca claimed that they would do the repairs.

**(A/N: Now starts the scene written by Lalamay Luvs Percabeth, with slight modifications :) It's pretty adorable, if I do say so myself) **

I carefully sprayed more whip cream, giggling to myself. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and, his arm shot out and snared me by the waist. "What were you doing? Were you watching me sleep, Wise Girl?" He asked groggily as he tried to figure out what was going on. Obviously he forgot that about the pranking wars. The other boys were still asleep and the girls were outside of the theater, holding their breaths. Piper gave me a look._ Distract him. We don't want the other guys waking up._

"Uh...I was..." I desperately looked around the room for a distraction. Anything else than telling him what I was really doing, which was pranking him. I didn't want to be part of a full pranking war.

_Were you watching me sleep, Wise Girl? _

"Did you just call me Wise Girl?" I asked with an amused expression, grasping for the idea of my new nickname. The other girls waited quietly, but I gestured for them to hurry up and run out. They nodded and left, saluting me while quietly giggling.

Percy's green eyes twinkled as he replied, "You're smarter than the average human being. And you're a girl. It's basic math, really." Laughter rang clear from his words as he said this. I huffed.

"Seaweed Brain, I wasn't watching you sleep. That would be ridiculous," I said haughtily, answering his previous question. He winked at me, hugging me closer. I squirmed in his grasp. "You sure about that?" He whispered in my ear.

No words came out of my mouth. He stepped back, satisfied, but then a look of confusion crossed his face. "Huh? Seaweed Brain?" He asked. I grinned, regaining my confidence.

"Yes. Seaweed Brain. You have seaweed in your head instead of a brain," I exclaimed. I smirked, continuing, "It's basic math, really."

He smiled smugly back, staring at the whip cream on his hand and the can still in my hand but poorly hidden behind me back. "Were you trying to prank us? That's sad. Whip cream won't hurt us at all," he said, wiping it on my arm before I could react. I bit back a scream of shock.

He laughed and said, "You're gonna have to do better that that, Annie." My eyes glint with mischief as I carefully walk over the invisible chord I had planted at the entrance before. "Yeah, sure." He walked forwards cockily, tripping over the chord.

Four gallons of freezing water splashed all over Percy. A look of astonishment so comical that I laughed out loud appeared on his face. He screamed like a girl as he stood rooted to his spot, sputtering out cold water.

"My nicknames are better than yours. And don't call me Annie!" I cried as I raced out of the room and back to the car.

"Mission successful?" Clarisse asked casually, grinning with her hands splayed on the wheel. I nodded, panting, "Step on it."

* * *

_**Percy's Point of View**_

"GUYS! The girls just pranked us!" I screamed. They groaned and ignored me. I fumed. As I prepared to scream once again, a very loud bang resonated through the room like a clap of thunder. I clapped my hands over my ears, wincing. That hurt! Every single one of my friends screamed and shot out of bed. "My ears!" Leo groaned.

"HOLY SHIT, THE GIRLS ACTUALLY PRANKED US!"

There was chaos in the room as we scrambled into our slippers and tried to turn on the lights. Sadly, the slippers were glued to the ground and all of us landed smack on our faces. I cursed. That was why Annabeth was in Nico's house. I grumbled at how stupid I was.

Luke ripped his slipper off and glared. Turning the lights on, he screamed. "Nico! Don't look!" My eyes widened. The whole video game room had been bejeweled, pink-ified, and glitter-ified. Nico's olive eyes opened and he stared. And stared. And stared.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY THEATER ROOM?" He screeched, tearing his hair out. It would have been a hilarious scene if we weren't in the middle of a crisis. Frank sighed and said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Before I could warn him, he crossed the chord and the second bucket of freezing water fell on him. Frank screamed, falling forwards. He tried to get up, but he slipped again, landing on his back. "What happened to the floor!" He cried. Jason leaned forward, avoiding the chord. "Seems like they put butter here. It's all oily. Frank, carefully go to the bathroom down the hall," he instructed.

Frank obeyed and walked to the bathroom. As he went, we heard a loud boom in the bathroom, and Frank screamed in terror.

"Frank!" We yelled. All of the boys scrambled out, and it was not pretty. I slipped and slid, colliding with Chris and Beckendorf. We landed in a pile in the hallway.

Jason groaned. "Those girls...they are going to get it. I can't believe they got out of Pipes' room in the first place!"

"I now call a full-on PRANKING WAR!" Frank screamed from the bathroom.

I shook my head. Oh, gods.

* * *

**So many line breaks...sorry. **

**Um, I'm pretty sure I figured out who my beta reader will be. I'm still conflicted with the choice because it's between two really amazing people, so, yeah. **

**The next chapter is basically the girls' continued sleepover which will consist of Truth or Dare, and scenes at Nico's house where the guys will try to figure out how to get back at the girls. **

**CIAO! **

**-flying**


End file.
